Archio Adventures
thumb|318px Jest to serial wyprodukowany przez ShinStudios. Opowiada o przygodach Salinatora II- robota, który pragnie zniszczyć Ostateczny Kostur ''i tym samym móc wygrać z Phantonurrem- uczniem wielkiego maga, który ten kostur utracił i chce go odzyskać. Salinator po drodze poznaje wielu przyjaciół, napotyka wielu wrogów, i wiele trudnych wyzwań. Openingi Sezon 1 *Pain by Three Days Grace (1-10) *Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (11-20) Sezon 2 *Guren no Yumia by Linked Horizon (21-30) *I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch (31-40) *It's All Over by Three Days Grace (41-50) Inne *Undo by Cool Joke (Epilogi) *We Gotta Power by Hironobu Kageyama (Odcinki Specjalne) Prolog Arcymag Anturis i jego uczeń, Saton wyruszają w górską podróż, po ostateczny kostur, w celu jego zniszczenia. Saton jednak po ukończeniu wyprawy, zabiera kostur mistrzowi i próbuje go zabić, gdyż wyczuł, że moc zawarta w kosturze może dać mu co chce. Nie wiedział jednak, że stał się jego własnością, a nie jak sam chciał- na odwrót. Z łatwością pokonuje mistrza, i ten znajduje się pokrwawiony pod ścianą. Próbuje go spalić, jednak ten ostatnim tchnieniem odpiera atak, umiera. Ogień podpala samego Satona, a Kostur rozpada się, by zmaterializować się w innym miejscu. Saton, ledwo żywy ucieka. Zostaje uratowany przez swojego przyjaciela- Hatiora. Młody mag wielbicielem swojego kolegi, zmienia imię na Druzion. Phantonurr, musi nosić maskę, ponieważ jego spalona twarz szpeci jego oblicze. Po jakimś czasie odnajdują nieco słabszy Kostur Trwogi, i niszczą nim pół Archio Island, które odcinają i nazwyają Dorthurrem. W Dorturze tworzą idealnego obrońcę- nazywają go Salinatorem. Jednak Salinator, po pewnym treningu zostaje porażony prądem. Prąd niszczy aplikację, dzięki której jest pod kontrolą. Salinator ucieka jak najprędzej, jednak w połowie drogi, spotyka Satona, który nie zniósł jego zdrady. Walczą, i Mag niemal niszczy jego płytę główną. Jednak rdzeń utrzymuje go przy życiu. Ucieka, i ukrywa się w starej pracowni, tam buduje syna- Salinatora Drugiego. Oddaje mu swoje części. Na końcu oddaje mu swoją pamięć, i rdzeń. Salinator I odchodzi z tego świata. A następnego dnia budzi się jego syn... Odcinki: Odcinek 1- Salinator Dorturyjczycy świętują 20 rocznicę powstania państwa. Z tej okazji władca państwa- Lord Phantonurr postanawia wygłosić orędzie. Ma on zamiar z okazji tego święta wyruszyć na poszukiwania Ostatecznego Kostura, i Ośmiu Wielkich Broni. Salinator II należy do jego ekspedycji, nieświadomy tego kim jest. Podczas pewnego obozowiska, Salinator zostaje porwany przez nieznaną osobę. Przedstawia się jako Okari. Natychmiast włącza pamięćć jego ojca. Salinator doznaje olśnienia. Okazuje się że osoba, której składał hołdy, jest przyczyną śmierci jego ojca. Zrozpaczony Salinator wraca na obozowisko Phantonurra razem z Okraiem. Walczą z poplecznikami Władcy, są zwykłymi strażnikami, więc nie mają szans z Okarim. Giną poszatkowani przez jego miecz. Natomiast Satona od dawna tu nie ma. Od dawna wyruszył na wyprawę, wraz ze swoim najwierniejszym przyjacielem- Druzionem. Idą w kierunku Gór Akslonu. Tam rozbijają nowy obóz. Tymczasem poniżej Okari prowadzi Saliantora do swoich przyjaciół: Raku- młodszego brata, przyszłego czardozieja, Zinohy- cichego shinobi, oraz Erratena- osiłka o wielkim sercu. Razem chcą odszukać 8 Broni, i zniszczyć Ostateczny Kostur. Dzięki broniom, planują także ukatrupić Tyrana jakim jest Phantonurr. "Tyrana?"- ta myśl zawróciła w głowie Salinatora. Mimo iż żył blisko z Satonem, nie wiedział że jest złym władcą. Spytał o to. Otrzymał odpowiedź- Dorthurr to tak naprawdę odcięta ziemia Archio Island, od dawna wymazanej z map wyspy. Dowiedział się także, że ludzie świętują, ponieważ wierzą w jego propagandę, lub ponieważ moją się mu przeciwstawić. Zinoha dodał, że od zarania dziejów Phantonurr marzy o Ostatecznym Kosturze, który dawno temu utracił, więc gdyby go odnalazł byłby to koniec Archio Island- domu całej czwórki. Salinator spytał, dlaczego miałby im pomóc. Oni odpowiedzieli mu, że jest synem znanego bohatera Archio Island- Salinatora I, który jako jedyny przeciwstawił się Satonowi. Robot chcąc uczcić śmierć ojca przystał do grupy. Drużynę nazwano Gwardią Archa-smoka, i władcy Archio Island. Odcinek 2- Sith Phantonurr przemierzał Góry Akslonu w poszukiwaniu pierwszej z broni- Włóczni Laanga. Druzion przechodząc przez jaskinię, przypadkiem wpada w dziurę, która prowadzi do podziemnego miasta. Tam Druzion spotyka dzikie plemię świń. Druzion wyciąga miecz i mordując świnie wkrótce dostaje się do Włóczni. Uruchamia ona jednak pułapkę, i Druzion zostaje złapany w lodową klatkę. Nie wiele jednak klatka dała- Włócznia Laanga zniszczyła ją w pył, a zadowolony Generał Druzion wraca do swojego mistrza. Drogę zagradzają mu Okari i Raku. Podły prosiak chwyta małego Raku i przystawia mu ostrze do szyi. Okari nie wie co robić, zauważa to Zinoha, który ogłusza Druziona i bierze podwójną pulę: Włócznię i Raku. Natychmiast zabija Druziona włócznią. Jeden z żołnierzy Phantonurra dowiaduje się o zajściu i donosi o tym Satonowi. Dyktator przyjmuje to ze spokojem, a nawet niemałą satysfakcją. Stwierdza że Druzion i tak był tylko pionkiem, którym poruszał się po planszy, i doskonale sobie bez niego poradzi, a jeden artefakt nic nie znaczy- gdy zdobędzie Ostateczny Kostur, nawet Arch go nie powstrzyma. Wystraszony żołnierz wyrusza jednak z grupką żołnierzy aby odzyskać włócznię. Właśnie Okari miał ich zmasakrować, gdy ujrzeli cień. Potworny cień padał na głównego bohatera, i trzymał go w niepokoju. Dziwna zakapturzona postać wyciągnęła miecz świetlny. Zapłonął ognistym światłem. Zbir rzucił się na Okariego nokautując go. Wtedy zobaczył jego twarz- długie czarne włosy, szaroczerwone pióra i piekielnym ogniem odbijające się oczy! Wojownik przedstawił się jako Vixar Ren. Pokonał Zinohę, Raku i Okariego bez trudu, zanim kto zdążył cokolwiek zrobić zabrał włócznię i uciekł. Ranni bohaterowie zostali zabrani przez przerażonego Erratena do znachora, gdyż lekarzy nie było w pobliżu. Salinator tymczasem wrócil z wieścią, że zdobył drugą broń- Topór Nema. Bohaterowie ucieszyli się z obwieszczenia robota. Vixar tymczasem wrócił do Phantonurra i oddał mu włócznię... Odcinek 3- Klan De Rose Podczas gdy na Archio Island, wciąż rozgrywają się losy odnalezienia 8 artefaktów, głęboko pod ziemią budzą się dziwne istoty. Kształt swój prawdziwy, niby antropoidalny a jednak potworny ukrywają w ciałach ptaków, białych szlachciców. Pierwszy z nich wychodzi na powierzchnię. Całą ziemia drży przed jego osobą- potwornym ''Aqomathipletem ''który aby skryć swe potworne oblicze zmienia imię na Rotgier De Rose. Podając się za langyalskiego szlachcica, ubrany w elegancki, francuski strój przemierza Archiancję. Rotgier w tej postaci jest prawie że ślepy, więc na swoim dziobie umieszcza okulary. Nie zważając na nic, spokojnym krokiem przemieszcza się, niby niewinnie po ziemiach Archów. Tymczasem wyelczeni bohaterowie, wraz z Toporem Nema, ruszają dalej aby odszukać kolejną broń. Ponownie ich drogi z Phantonurrem się krzyżują. Tym razem to Vixar Ren, i oddział żołnierzy Satona ruszają aby tu, na Bagnach Astriazji odnaleźć kolejny artefakt- Bicz Narahasa. Vixar i Okari wchodzą w wir walki, w której młody Rycerz Ren dosłownie miażdży przeciwnika. Salinator postanawia temu zapobiec i uderza w Vixara. Wyciąga on stwój własny, skręcony miecz świetlny barwy niebieskiej, o ostrzu naelektryzowanym. Tym razem Uczeń Kylo Rena nie ma tak łatwo, Salinator okazuje się być dogodnym przeciwnikiem. Szybki Zinoha zabiera bicz, jednak długo nie został w jego rękach, natychmiast skradł go jeden z żołnierzy. Walka o bicz teraz była wyścigiem. Co kilka minut kto inny posiadał artefakt, a połowa świńskiego oddziału zginęła. W końcu podczas walki zauważono, że nikt tak naprawdę już bicza nie posiada. Okazało się, że gdy oni walczyli, nasz "langyalski szlachcic" zabrał go. Objawił się i przedstawił. Zdawało się, że nie stoi po żadnej ze stron, ale nagle oddał bicz Vixarowi, i nakazał go oddać swemu panu. Uśmiechnął się, i oboje zniknęli rozpływając się w pył. Rozwścieczony Okari rusza sam, aby odnaleźć Phantonurra, i odzyskać swój bat. Okazuje się, że Phantonurr osiedlił się w Ruinach Zamku Zaktana III- księcia Nitii. Bohaterowie bowiem, odnajdują Dorthurrski sztandar na zniszczonej wieży Zamku. Salinator, Okari oraz Zinoha ruszają do zniszczonego pałacu. Raku i Erraten mają wyruszyć dopiero po sygnale. Erraten jest zawiedziony, że jego i Raku zawsze omija najciekawsza misja. Raku odczuwa podobne przygnębienie. W ruinach zamku nie dzieje się dobrze. Protagoniści zostali złapani w pułapkę Maga. Nie mogą teraz wystrzelić racy, i dać sygnał swoim pobratyńcom. Na szczęście, Raku i Erraten postanwiają, że nie będą siedzieć bezczynnie. Idą w to samo miejsce. Okazuje się, że ich przyjaciele, są torturowani. Nie chcą wyjawić położenia Toporu Nema. Raku, będąc czarodziejem dezaktywuje pułapkę Phantonurra. Rozwścieczony Mag łapie go, i ciska nim o ścianę. Okari nakazuje Erratenowi zaopiekować się Raku, a Zinoha i Salinator nacierają na Vixara, walcząc z nim zażarcie. Brat Raku postanawia zmierzyć się z Rotgierem. Ten przyjmuje wyzwanie. Walka trwa, a Vixar Ren w końcu przegrywa z potężnym Shinobim i Robotem. Natychmiast zostaje zabrany z pola bitwy przez medyków. Młody Dishon wciąż walczy z zakamuflowanym potworem. Rotgier nie radzi sobie w tym ciele z silnym Okarim, i pozostaje mu tylko unikać ciosów. Zostaje jednak pokonany, i musi przejść do ostateczności. Przeobraża się w prawdziwą postać. Rośnie na wysokość całego budynku. Głową zahacza o resztki sufitu ruin zamku. Gadopodobny stwór, zgarbiony, stoi na dwóch pokrytych żelazną zbroją nogach, jasnozielona, niemalże przeźroczysta skóra, odbija przerażenie wszystkich obecnych w zamku. Jego głowa zaopatrzona jest w sześć oczu łypiących groźnie na przeciwników. Całkowicie łysy, pokryty kolcami. Dwie pary potężnych, smoczych skrzydeł machając niszczą dach zamku. Potwór pomiata każdym z bohaterów, nawet Saton nie dałby mu rady. Okari musi oświadczyć, że żaden z nich nie ma szans. Wycofują się, ale bystry Raku wpada na pomysł. Uciekają z Zamku, a chłopiec wyjawia im swój plan. Zamek leży bowiem w górskich szczytach, na skarpie. Była to zaleta- świetny punkt obserwacyjny, ale także i wada-spadek zamku naraził by wszystkich na śmierć. Raku skupia teraz całą swoją siłę magiczną, i zabiera leżącą Włócznię Laanga. Przeistoczona magicznie w kostur podnosi resztki Zamku, razem z Potworem. Zrzuca resztki budowli ze skarpy. Phantonurr, i wyleczony już Vixar ewakuują się, jednak potężny ''Aqomathiplet ''przygnieciony budowlą, spada z wysokości, by wreszcie utonąć w Bagnach Astriazji. Saton podleciał do niego, był martwy, a jego ciało rozpadło się na setki kawałków i rozpłynęło w Bagnie. Rozwścieczony Tyran obrotem tej sytuacji opuszcza to miejsce, a bohaterowie świętują wykonaną misję. Odcinek 4- Pan Burzy Minął tydzień, od kiedy Rotgier zginął. Gwardia Archa wyruszyła w daleką podróż, przebyli od Archiancji, aż do kresu ich wyprawy- Adenhoornu. Była to lodowa kraina, nie rozwinęła się na niej żadna cywilizacja, ale była zamieszkana przez rozmaite potwory. Zatrzymali się na niewielkiej stacji kosmicznej. Tymczasem Saton, zawiedziony już Rotgierem i Vixarem, pragnie lepszych wojowników. Postanawia po pierwsze znaleźć sobie nową lokację. Razem ze swoim uczniem i częścią armii wylatują w kosmos. Odnajdują pewną planetoidę- Xharezz Mas 167. Na tej planetoidzie, nazywanej po prostu Xharezzem (czyt. Iksharezem) mieścił się Pałac Saihatt. Planetoida była zamieszkana przez rasę kosmitów- Tunzunian. Nie byli jednak jedynymi, którym zachciało się napaść pałac. Gdy dolecieli, zauważyli wiele nieżywych ciał, kilku było zaś śmiertelnie rannych. Tunzunianie błagali o pomoc, jednak Saton dał im tylko śmierć. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę Pałacu. Nie był on daleko od miejsca lądowania. Gdy dotarli do drzwi, za którymi mieściła się sala tronowa, usłyszeli huki. Otworzyli je, a przed nimi objawiły się cztery postacie. Pierwszą był Król Planety, który ranny siedział skrzywiony na tronie. Drugą był medyk, który leczył króla. Trzecią był średnio utalentowany wojownik, który walczył z najeźdźcą. Był to człowiek, jednak z dalekich zakątków kosmosu. Miał bardzo jasną karnację, i średniej długości blond włosy, z bardzo długą grzywką. Cyborg, w bardzo futurystycznym stroju. Nie używał do walki świetlnego miecza. Miotał piorunami, oraz do walki używał jednego z nich, uformowanego w charakterze ostrza. Jego oczu niemalże nie było widać. Były naelektryzowane. Za nim rozciągała się spora aura uformowana z fioletowych i niebieskich piorunów. Jego sadystyczny śmiech świadczył, że obrońca nie ma już szans. W pewnej chwili zamordował zarówno Króla, jak i Rycerza, który bronił zamku. W wojownika wbił miecz, a władca został porażony piorunem. Podobny los spotkał pazia. Gdy został już sam, ignorując całkiem Phantonurra i Vixara, ruszył w kierunku skarbca. W pewnym momencie Phantonurr zauważył, że w dachu jest dziura, a przez nią wleciał statek na komendę młodzieńca ''do mnie. Gdy zapakował złoto do bagażnika, Czarny Charakter odezwał się: -Wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kogo naprawdę szukałem. Młodzieniec skierował wzrok w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, i odpowiedział: -Nie obchodzi mnie czego szukałeś, nie wyglądasz mi na majętnego staruszku. Nie jestem kimś, kogo można wynająć za marne grosze. Phantonurr był rozgniewany zachowaniem chłopaka. Pewny siebie, i nieposłuszny. Nie miał szacunku do starszych od niego. Jednak jego moc mu imponowała. Wiedział że przewyższa on pod każdym względem Vixara. Młody uczeń Phantonurra, w przeciwieństwie do mistrza był podniecony jego zachowaniem. Poznawszy moc Satona zrozumiał, że powinien także spróbować szkolić się u tajemniczego "Króla Burzy". Saton postanowił pokazać mu na co go stać. Kazał mu zaczekać, a część swojego dobytku kazał przenieść żołnierzom. Gdy wrócili, Saton zaoferował mu dwukrotnie tyle, ile zdobył po ograbieniu Pałacu. Ten uśmiechnął się, i przyjął zapłatę. Zapytał o zlecenie. Mroczny Mag odpowiedział mu, że ma wyruszać na Archio Island, gdzie ma odszukać Gwardię Archa, zabrać im artefakty i zabić wszystkich. Młody wojownik przyjął jego propozycję. Natychmiast wyruszył we wskazane miejsce. Odszukał ich na podstawie danych, ponieważ w swoim statku miał system operacyjny. Gdy zaprogramował współrzędne, natychmiast odleciał w kierunku wyznaczonym przez Maga. Tymczasem protagoniści zatrzymali się na lądowisku. Okazało się, że nieopodal jest także knajpka dla naukowców, którzy badają tereny, oraz pracowników lądowiska. Po posiłku wyruszyli w dalszą podróż, jednak zauważyli, że jeden ze statków natychmiast wylądował, przyleciał tu z taką prędkością, że fala uderzeniowa stworzyła drobne trzęsienie ziemii, które powaliło ich na ziemię. Ze statku wysiadł znany nam już Najemnik. Nie posługiwał się jednak swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem. W całym kosmosie był znany jako Blitz. Blitz rozejrzał się. Gdy nie walczył wyglądał raczej na poważnego, ale spokojnego. Zauważył swój cel, a mianowicie artefakty. Był teraz pewien, że trafił na swój cel. Nagle rozbłysło się światło, a burza, deszcz i wiatr zaczęły hulać swawolnie. Okari wiedział że jego przeciwnik nie ma dobrych zamiarów, rzucił się na niego z mieczem, jednak ten z lekkością odbił go mocą. -Żałosne dziecko. Powinieneś wiedzieć z kim zadzierasz- powiedział szyderczo Blitz. Okari upadł na ziemię, był nieprzytomny. Do walki stanął Zinoha. Szybkość i dynamiczność młodego Shinobi nie równały się jednak z tą, jaką prezentował Blitz. Nafurianin został rażony piorunem, zanim zdążył zadać cios. Erraten i Raku padli razem od jednego strzału. Wszyscy leżeli nieprzytomni, z wyjątkiem jednego- Salinatora Drugiego. Robot rzucił się na Blitza, ten jednak uniknął ciosu. Pewny wygranej poraził go prądem, jednak ten zatrzymał wiązkę mieczem. Odbił ją, jednak w górę, nie miał na celu zranić Blitza. Najmenik był zirytowany tym, że robot jeszcze nie leży. Skupił swoją moc, i nagle błyskawice przecinające niebo złączyły się w jedność, i strzelił prosto w Salinatora. Robot leżał, jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Uruchomił jetpack i wystrzelił w górę. Okazało się że elektrokineza nie jest zdolnością tylko jednej osoby. Wystrzelił swój piorun prosto w najemnika. Poraz pierwszy w tej walce odczuł ból. Stanął do walki wręcz z Salinatorem, jednak robot był już osłabły. Padł na ziemię po kilku rażeniach prądem. Zadowolony Blitz zabrał co chciał do statku, i śmiejąc się triumfalnie odleciał statkiem. Tym razem była to klęska Gwardii Archów. Odcinek 5- Elita Blitz z triumfalną miną wraca z misji. Przekazuje artefakty Satonowi, i rusza po swoją zapłatę. -Zaczekaj.- Wtrącił Phantonurr. -Czy Archowie zostali zniszczeni? Blitz roześmiał się. Jakby nie traktował zleceniodawcy poważnie. -A dlaczego mają leżeć martwi? Niech się ockną, a nawet zbiorą więcej artefkatów. Potem i tak je im zabiorę, a my zaoszczędzimy czasu, jak i energii.- stwierdził młody najemnik. Saton spojrzał na Blitza badawczo. Już rozumiał co miał na myśli mówiąc "Nie jestem kimś, kogo można wynająć za marne grosze." To nie była duma, czy pycha. Blitz nie tylko sprawdzał się widać w walce. Potrafił też myśleć: co zrobić aby najwięcej zyskać przy małych kosztach, co się opłaca, a co nie. Czarny Mag wiedział, że trafił na odpowiednią osobę. Jego dawny przyjaciel, i generał armii Druzion, również dobrze wykonywał misje, jednak nigdy nie zdobył się na myślenie. Natomiast Blitz posiadał umysł, którego brakuje wszystkim jego podwładnym. Phantonurr nie chciał się fatygować nigdzie sam. Był potężny, ale stary. Nie potrafił już tak sprawnie walczyć z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz. -Posłuchaj Blitz, może zgodzisz się na dłuższą współpracę?- Zaproponował. -To oczywiście zależy od tego, ile mi będziesz dawał pieniędzy, za wypełnianie misji.- Odpowiedział mu najemnik, nieco zirytowany tą prośbą. -Pensja będzie taka sama, jak za tę misję. Ponadto dostaniesz własny oddział, który ci będzie towarzyszył. Na razie będziesz pracować tylko z dwoma osobami, ale w miarę czasu, wcielę do oddziału więcej osób. Blitz zaciekawił się prośbą starca. Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien przyjmować zleceń od jednej osoby, ponieważ nie lubi mieć przełożonych. Jednak jego spryt zapewnił mu dobre wyjście. -Dobrze, jednak gdy skończę wszystkie misje, będzie to nasze ostatnie spotkanie- odpowiedział Blitz Tymczasem na wpół żywi bohaterowie obudzili się na wielkim statku kosmicznym. Szybko spostrzegli, że leżą w łóżkach na sali. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że znów przegrał, Salinator próbuje zerwać się z łóżka. Spostrzegł jednak, że jest podłączony kabelkami do urządzenia, a automatyczne urządzenie, naprawia jego ciało. Okari, zły że nie pokonał swojego przeciwnika, zrywa się z łóżka mimo ran. Zakłada strój do treningu, przygotowany obok łóżka, i mimo kresu sił trenuje ciężko po znalezieniu sali treningowej. Ciężko niszcząc swoich robotycznych przeciwników, zaprogramowanych do treningu, chłopak zauważa, że ktoś go obserwuje. Na schodach zauważa kilka lat starszego od niego ptaka. Ma pomarańczowo-czerwone upierzenie, oraz czarne krótkie włosy. Nosił strój Makakańskich Żołnierzy Elitarnych. Zeskoczył, i wyciągnął miecz świetlny. Przedstawił się jako Burnous, i nie miał wrogich zamiarów. Zaczął trening z Okarim. Oboje spostrzegli, że są na podobnym poziomie mocy. Burnous jednak zaskoczył Okariego. Wystrzelił on falę płomieni, która natychmiast okrążyła Archiańczyka, łapiąc go w pułapkę. -Jak to zrobiłeś?- Spytał niedowierzając Okari. -Czy to jakaś technika mocy, o której nie wiem? Ile masz midichlorianówMidichloriany- mikroskopijne formy życia lub organella istniejące w różnym stężeniu w komórkach wszystkich żywych istot lub będące z nimi w symbiozie. Midichloriany zapewniają organizmom żywym kontakt z Mocą. Im większe stężenie we krwi wojownika, tym większa moc. we krwi!?- Wciąż pytał zdziwiony wojownik. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał osoby, która bez problemu miota ogniem. Spotkał tylko Blitza, ale on korzystał z błyskawic. Wciąż nie wiedział, skąd tajemniczy "Burnous" posiada takie zdolności. Czytał o midichlorianach, ale nie wiedział o pyrokinezie, elektrokineza była mu znana, powszechna wśród sithów, a aerokineza to wyewoluowana forma kontroli mocą. -Od kiedy się urodziłem, dotknęło mnie promieniowanie Gamma 678, które zniszczyło moją planetę. Przez to promieniowanie, doszło do mutacji mojego DNA, przez co ogień nie robił mi krzywdy. Ponadto moje stężenie midichlorianów, pozwoliło mi pobierać rozmaite substancje z powietrza, i zacząć je utleniać. Przez to dochodzi do spalania, a ja wytwarzam ten oto ogień. -Wytłumaczył Burnous -Czyli, że gdybym poddał się lekkiemu promieniowaniu, i nauczył się korzystać z midichlorianów, mógłbym także kontrolować ogień?- spytał podekscytowany. Burnous zmrużył oczy. Odpowiedział, że promieniowanie jest niebezpieczne, i uchroniło go od śmierci tylko szczęście, i kapsuła kosmiczna. Nie mógłby narażać nikogo, na przeżycia z promieniowaniem tego typu. W czasie gdy rozmawiali, reszta Archiańczyków wtargnęła, ale nie tylko oni. Pojawił się także srebrzysty kapitan statku- Irony, Młody Dishon- Forn Shad, a także znany mistrz Dishonów- Wukong. Okari poznał swojego dawnego mistrza. Wukong jednak nie patrzył na niego, właściwie wszyscy spoglądali na jeden punkt- wszyscy za wyjątkiem Okariego. W porę zorientował się, i odwrócił. Przez okno zobaczył dziwny obiekt, lecący prosto w nich. Na pokładzie tego statku nie było jednak przyjaciela. Blitz wraz ze swoim oddziałem, niszcząc dach statku wlecieli własnym myśliwcem. Wysiadł z niego sam Blitz, a tuż za nim Vixar. Wyszła także trzecia osoba. -LORD BLACKBURN!- Krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. -Jaki tam Blackburn.- Odpowiedziała postać. Był przerażająco podobny nie tylko do znanego Blacka. Wukong od razu poznał dawnego adwersarza. -Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co nie Gawian?- zapytał ironicznie. -Chwila czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś być trupem?- Dalej żartował Wukong. -Nie używam od dawna tego imienia. Podobnie nie nazywajcie mnie już Primusem, ani także Gariunem Foruzanem. Wszystkie te imiona kazano mi porzucić, także dawną osobowość. Nie jestem tą samą osobą, która zginęła wtedy z twojej ręki na Makaku. Teraz jestem tylko symbiontem, zawierającym komórki oraz wspomnienia Primusa. -W takim razie, jak mam cię nazywać? -Zapytał. Symbiont nie odpowiedział. Rzucił się natomiast na Erratena, i przebił go mieczem. Padł martwy. -Możecie mnie nazywać Executioner.- Odparł. Odcinek 6- Kontrola Duszy Wydarzenia wstrząsnęły bohaterami. W jednej chwili podły symbiont zwany Executionerem (Exem) zamordował z zimną krwią ich towarzysza. Raku poleciały łzy, w rozpaczy za dawnym przyjacielem. -Jak zwykle nie trzymasz się planu- stwierdził jakby ignorując wszystko Blitz. -Pokazałem im na co mnie stać. A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Wiem Wukongu, iż ty i twoi koledzy przechowujecie tu artefakt z ziem Archio. Oddajcie mi go, albo wszyscy skończycie jak ten głupiec.- mówił Ex. Okari nie mógł opanować gniewu. Śmierć jego bliskiego przyjaciela, słabość, i aroganckie zachowanie Exa wprawiły go w furię. Rzucił się oszalale na Symbionta. Ten rzucił nim o ścianę. Okari jednak w gniewie nie patrzył na rany, ból i śmiech Exa. Był zły na niego. Z całej siły ciachnął go mieczem. Zranił go w oko. -Ty podły dzieciaku! Ta skóra powstała z drogich materiałów! Dniami i nocami naukowcy ją zszywali, aby stworzyć mi dostojną powłokę. Jak śmiesz ją niszczyć! Tym razem to Ex zamachnął się mieczem, i pchnięciem mocą rzucił młodzieńcem o ścianę. Zemdlał. -A więc, gdzie jest Miecz Astylla?- Zapytał z szyderczym uśmiechem Blitz. Wukong wystąpił. Z poważną miną zbliżył się do "Króla Burzy" i odpowiedział: -Nie przejdziesz tędy, dopóty nie padnę tu trupem. Wszyscy tutaj mi świadkiem!- warknął. Blitz zmrużył oczy. Zirytowany oporem swoich ofiar, pragnął to zakończyć, i mieć z głowy. -A więc przygotuj się do pojedynku starcze. Zabawne, że każdy starzec staje mi na drodze. Moja misja jest ważniejsza, aniżeli twoje ideały. Zginiesz tu, ty i wszyscy tu zebrani, jeśli nie oddacie mi tego, czego chcę.- Odpowiedział Blitz. Wukong stanął do walki. Włączył miecz i stanął w pozycji do walki. Blitz wytworzyl miecz samodzielnie. Wykuty z blyskawic oręż, był trzymany przez największego wroga naszych bohaterów. Wukong zadał cios mieczem, ale Blitz odrzucił go mocą. Skoczył na niego. -To koniec tej walki- z uśmiechem stwierdził Blitz. Już miał go zabić, jednak Burnous rzucił się na niego, i odepchnął. Został ponownie położony na łopatki. Blitz wstał, jednak Wukong rzucił się już zaby zadać mu cios. W pewnej chwili czas zamarł. Wukong przeleciał zwycięsko przez Blitza mieczem. Nic jednak się nie stało najemnikowi. Zdołał się uchylić. -Za wolno- Stwierdził, i poraził Wukonga piorunem. Wukong ledwo wstał, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Blitzowi udało się przeżyć, a co więcej zadać cios. Blitz zaśmiał się. Twierdził że wszystko jest już skończone, a Wukong... nie ma tu czego szukać. Nagle Blitz przyspieszył. Szybki jak błyskawica, po której ma imię ranił Wukonga piorunami, mając niemałą, sadystyczną uciechę. Pomiatał nim, rzucał i raził piorunami. Wukong zwijał się z bólu, nie mógł wstać, -No co jest? Myślałem że chcesz bronić tego statku. Jak na razie tylko się wylegujesz. Kiedy wreszcie zobaczę na co cię stać?- Zaśmiał się Szwarcharakter. -A więc tylko tyle jesteś wart?To żałosne, że ktoś taki rzuca mi wyzwanie. Wukong wstał. Nie mógł tego więcej słuchać. Mimo poranionego dzioba, i całkiem strzaskanych gogli, przekrzywił dziób w uśmiech. -Skoro naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć na co stać Dishona, to dobrze. Ale może zaboleć. Wukong przymknął oczy. Nagle niebieskie kłęby dymu otoczyły go, a oczy się otworzyły. Błękitna aura okryła go całego, a jego rany przepadły. Gogle się naprawiły, a włosy pojaśniały, i odbijały błękitny blask jego mocy. Oczy świeciły cyjanowym światłem, a miecz zmienił barwę na białą. Blitz nie był pewny co się stało, ale się nie bał. Mimo to zaciekawiony obserwował Makakańskiego Dishona. -To jest właśnie kres mojej mocy. Może o tym słyszałeś- Spirit Control! Inaczej mówiąc kontrola duszy, i aury. -Słyszałem o tym. Fortax cię nauczył, co? Nie mniej jednak nie myśl sobie, że teraz możesz więcej. Dla mnie wciąż jesteś tym samym, cherlawym dziadkiem. -I to mówiąc rzucił się do walki. Skrzyżowali miecze. Tym razem jednak byli równi mocą, a Blitz był wściekły, że nie może tego szybko skończyć. Odskoczył. -Poważnie mnie irytujesz. Nie chciałem tego robić, ale mnie zmusiłeś. Blitz wykorzystał swoje zdolności. Wiatr jaki wytworzył rozsadzał statek, a wszyscy ewakuowali się w kapsułach kosmicznych. Oboje otoczeni aurami, nie zginęli w próżni. Aura z błyskawic otoczyła Blitza, a ten zebrał wiatr, chmury z pobliskiej planety, i pioruny. Łączył to wszystko. Wytworzył potężne tornado, i zrzucił Wukonga na Terran- planetę na której znajduje się Archio Island. Ten spadł, i z wielkim hukiem rozbił się. Jego moc minęła, a on ledwo żywy leżał na Wyspie Appox. Blitz osłabiony wsiadł swój statek, który odnalazł na szczątkach Latającej Bazy SOMI. Czekali już na niego Vixar i Ex, którzy pokazali mu artefakt, jaki w tym czasie wykradli. -Doskonale. Wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. -A co z Wukongiem? -Spytał Vixar. -Myślę że nie jest już zagrożeniem. Odcinek 7- Symbionty i Powrót Klanu! Wukong leżał teraz na Wyspie Appox, gdzie zrzuciło go tornado, stworzone przez Blitza. Z bólu nie mógł się nawet ruszać, jednak żył. Ostatnim tchem powlókł się w głąb wyspy, a gdy dotarł do małej wioski- upadł. Przestraszeni ludzie zabrali go do Maga, który czuwał nad wyspą. Wukong nieprzytomny został położony na łóżku, a młodzi uczniowie Maga, zaczęli opatrywać jego rany. Były bardzo rozległe. Miał pociętą błyskawicami klatkę piersiową, a jego prawy bok był przebity na wylot, przez piorun. Na szczęście trafił do magów, którzy zajęli się najpierw bokiem. Zablokowali odpływ krwi, i zaczęli regenerować zniszczone tkanki. Niestety nie potrafili odtworzyć skóry, więc na to miejsce nałożono mu stalowy pancerz, aby go wrazie czego obronić. Resztę ran posmarowali specjalną maścią, i poddali samodzielnej regeneracji. Tymczasem Blitz, oraz jego grupa, poraz kolejny wyszła zwycięsko, ale nie bez obrażeń. Blitz miał lekko zniszczoną protezę na oko, i nie czuł się dobrze. Wciąż przeklinał swoją formę, za to, że ktoś mógł mu się postawić. Przez całe życie bycia niezwyciężonym, o mało nie otarł się o przegraną. Phantonurr kazał mu odpocząć. -Przez cały czas zbierasz dla mnie to wszystko, a ja mogę wysłać kogoś innego...-mówił- Będzie mnie to jednak kosztowało... Przyzwał do siebie oddział trzech, białych ptaków, członków Klanu De Rose. Dwóch z nich było słabszych, przypominali Rotgiera. Zaś stojący na ich czele mistrz sprawiał wrażenie mocniejszego. -Witaj Gerd, i ty Hohenheimie i Romulusie- podlizywał się jak mógł Phantonurr. -Cieszę się że mogę was tu powitać... -Nie płacą ci za podlizywanie się nam. Mów zatem co mamy dla ciebie zrobić.- mówił Gerhard, nieco zirytowany swoim panem. -Może grzeczniej, co? W końcu to ja dałem wam wolność!- krzyknął Saton. -A więc uważasz, że wszystko tobie zawdzięczamy? -Spytał ktoś inny z nutą sarkazmu w głosie. Wszyscy spojrzeli w miejsce skąd dobiegał głos. Z ciemnego zakamarka wyszedł młody, białowłosy członek klanu. Miał czerwone, piękne oczy, i elegancki strój. -Wielki Remusie, to nie tak...-tłumaczył się Saton Bez skutku. Białowłosy mężczyzna otoczył się kryształowobiałą aurą, i wykrzesał miecz. Jednym ciosem położył Imperatora, a następnie spojrzał na Blitza. Najmnik poraz pierwszy czuł niewielkie przerażenie, gdyż stwierdził, że mógłby to samo zrobić z nim. -Odejdź, nigdy nie wracaj- powiedział Remus, z poważną miną. Blitz wykonał rozkaz. Nie miał nic do stracenia, jednak czuł, że stał się teraz po prostu niepotrzebny. Tymczasem Klan De Rose, zainteresował się zebranym kręgiem artefaktów, który pozostawił Saton. -Czetry, na Osiem- powiedział Remus -Tylko tyle zdołał zebrać? -Jeśli zdobędziemy osiem, aktywujemy ten narysowany krąg, a bronie wytworzą ten Idealny Kostur, który utracił nasz pierwszy przodek- powiedział Gerd. -Interesujące... Poślij Hohenheima i Romulusa na poszukiwania tych broni. -wydał rozkaz Remus. Lider Klanu zaczął badać wzrokiem bazę. Wykrył laboratorium, i wszedł do niego. Zobaczył tam, że trzy trupy miały właśnie ostatni przegląd. Przypatrzył się im. Jednym z nich był Erraten, drugim Druzion, a ostatni był prawdopodobnie ninją, lub kimś tego pokroju. -Zabieram te ciała do siebie- powiedział ze spokojem. -Kiedy jeszcze przegląd nie skończony... -Powiedziałem: Zabieram do siebie.- mówił poirytowany. -T-tak jest. -odpowiedział wystraszony naukowiec. Remus kazał dwóm żołnierzom wziąć ciała, i zaniósł je do własnego laboratorium. Tam włożył ich do specjalnych komór. -Rozpocząć wysysanie- powiedział jeden z naukowców. I tak się stało. Wyssano z nich resztki krwi, i części charakterystyczne. Uzyskaną substancję zanieśli do komór, z gotowymi kontenerami, sztucznymi ciałami, które były przygotowane. -Rozpocząć symbiozę.-rozkazał ten sam naukowiec. Substancja, i kontenery zostały ze sobą połączone. W pewnej chwili nic się nie działo, jednak potem kontenery zaczęły wykształcać sobie części ciała, i w końcu zakończyły. Remus podszedł do Zmutowanego Erratena, i powiedział: -Od dziś zwiesz się Trion, i służysz Klanowi De Rose. -Za największą ochotą, panie... Tymczasem SOMI lecieli w nieznane jeszcze miejsce. Wylądowali w Adenhoornie. Tam, jeden z nich złożył raport: -Nikt nie zginął, jednak nie jest dobrze. Nie wiadomo co się stało z Mistrzem Wukongiem, a statek uległ całkowitej destrukcji. -Dziękuję Poruczniku Long.- Odpowiedział Burnous. -Wezwij Legion Base II, skoro I został zniszczony. -Tak jest Pułkowniku Mallord.- Odpowiedział Porucznik Sai Long Salinator, i Okari wybrali się tymczasem na samodzielne poszukiwania, lecąc niedaleko siebie kapsułami. -Co mówi twój radar?- Spytał Okari. -Prawdpodobnie Tarcza Ustyha, i Buzdygan Moorga znajdują się gdzieś w pobliżu siebie, współrzędne: 23-90'BB-9 -Przyjąłem. I razem polecieli. Gdy wylądowali okazało się, że ktoś wykradł już Buzdygan, przyspieszyli, i zauważyli że grupa symbiontów właśnie pakuje Tarczę Ustyha. -Tym razem wam nie pozwolę!- krzyknął Okari, i rzucił się na jednego z nich. Był właśnie tym ninją, a jego imię brzmiało Bedlamite. Mutant wyjął dwa czerwone miecze świetlne, a Salinator zabrał im oba artefakty. -Zabrać mu je!- krzyknął Ex, który pilotował statek. -Nie pozwólcie mu ich zabrać! Trion i Druzion II- dwójka symbiontów stanęła do walki z Salinatorem, ten jednak schował bronie w kapsułki, i włożył w siebie, po czym uciekł. -Nwalghftt!!!- krzyknął Bedlamite, jak się okazało nie umiał mówić w normalnym języku. Na zawołanie symbionta zjawiło się dwóch białych szlachciców- członków Klanu De Rose. W tym samym czasie Bedlamite zginął od ciosu Okariego, a Druzion II został spalony miotaczem ognia Salinatora. Jedynymi żywymi symbiontami zostali Trion, i Ex, ale Salinator wrócił do Okariego. Nie mógł go przecież zostawić w takiej sytuacji... Odcinek 8- Fałszywa Śmierć Dwójka członków klanu zbliżyła się do naszych bohaterów. Mieli ponure twarze, złe i przerażajace. -Wasze winy zaraz będą osądzone, Raku Hiryō! Zabiłeś naszego brata, Aqomathipleta. Teraz podzielisz jego los! Okari zdumiał się, i wyciągnął miecz świetlny. Podszedł do jednego i powiedział: -Nie dam wam skrzywdzić mojego brata! Możecie mnie zabić, ale nic mu nie róbcie! To jeszcze dziecko! Jeden z członków tego rodu zdziwił się. Odwrócił się do swojego partnera. Byli do siebie bardzo podobni, byli bowiem braćmi. -Hohenheim, o jakim "bracie" o mówi?- zapytał go -Nie wiem Romulusie, z tego co powiedział Król naszego brata, Aqomathiplet zginął z rąk maga, o imieniu Raku. Ale nie wiem czy ten tutaj to on. Wygląda raczej na wojownika... Romulus zmarszczył brwi. Wziął Okariego za kołnierz, podniósł i wydarł się: -GDZIE JEST RAKU HIRYO!?- zagrzmiał jego potężny głos. -MÓW ZARAZ! Ex i Trion od dłuższego czasu stali w osłupieniu. Ex nie wiedział co powiedzieć, bał się członków tego klanu. -Przepraszam jak ten cały Raku się ma do... -NIE PRZERWAĆ MI!- krzyknął Romulus i cisnął laserem w Executionera. Padł martwy. Trion ukrył się, i przyglądał się zajściu. Tymczasem ciało Bedlamite'a zaczęło się poruszać. -Naaawght mlaaan vagaaan...- krzyczał z bólu symbiont. Był ledwie żywy, miał przebity lewy bok. Wtem ujrzał martwe ciała Exa i Druziona II. Wyczuł swoją szansę. -Wraughytt!-zawołał i rzucił się ostatkiem sił w kierunku ciał. Zaczął pulsować, a martwe ciała rozkładać na cząsteczki, na rzecz jego ciała. Powstał trzykrotnie silniejszy niż przedtem. Przejął umiejętności do mówienia w znanym im basicu (język jakim posługują się postacie z tej serii). Był nieco wyższy, ale jego wygląd się nie zmienił. Nie doszło nawet do symbiozy, nie mógł jej stworzyć z takim samym ciałem. Uleczył jednak rany dzięki pobranym tkankom i cząsteczkom. Romulus i Hohenheim nie zwracali jednak na niego uwagi. Wciąż gniewnym wzrokiem łypali na Okariego. -Powtórzę: GDZIE JEST RAKU? GADAJ W TEJ CHWILI!- wrzeszczał Romulus, zirytowany Okarim, który nie współpracował. -Ja jestem Raku Hiryō- próbował ratować sytuację Salinator. Był świadomy, że może tego nie przeżyć, ale nie może narażać biednego Raku. Romulus rzucił Okarim o ziemię. Odwrócił się z bratem w stronę Salina i wyciągnął czerwony miecz świetlny. -Pozwól, że ja zabiję go, bracie. -powiedział Romulus do Hohenheima. -W takim razie podzielisz los swojego brata!- odkrzyknął "Raku" Romulus zaczął pojedynek. Zaczął nerwowo, i gniewnie ciąć ciało Salinatora. Sal (Salinator) był osłabiony szybkimi ciosami, które powoli zaczęly niszczyć jego pancerną zbroję. Poraził jednak przeciwnika piorunem, i odskoczył do tyłu. W tym czasie Romulus się przetransformował. Urósł i stał się olbrzymim, białym ptakiem, przypominał zmutowanego łabędzia, a z jego skrzydeł wystawały oczy. Był przeogromny. Większy niż Aqomathiplet! -Poznaj potęgę mojej prawdziwej postaci, i prawdziwego imienia- QWRYTHA!- krzyczał triumfalnie. -Dawno nie używałem tej funkcji, ale to wyjątkowy moment- powiedział Salinator. Nagle z jego pleców wystrzeliły dwa skrzydła. A z nich wyszły działa. Jego obwódki pod oczami złożyły się na czole- jakby w koronę. Z jego części głowowej wyskoczył drobny, plazmowy nożyk. Powiększył jednak ostrze, i zmienił się w miecz. Wyjął także dwa pistolety. Dzieki swojej koronie, mógł korzystać z telekinezy. Podniósł więc miecz, którym sterował umysłem. Broń palną zaś obsługował sam. Zaczął salwę z obrotówek, która szybko osłabiła jego wroga. Następnie poharatał go mieczem, i wystrzelił z działek salwę rakiet, które trafiły wroga. -Szybko poszło. -powiedział i schował broń. -T-to nie konie-niec.- powiedział Romulus. Krew kapała mu z dzioba, i wrócił do dawnej formy. Upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Podszedł do niego Bedlamite. -Teraz staniesz się posiłkiem, Romulusie- uśmiechnął się i wchłonął go. Część jego ciała nagle zbielała, a włosy lekko rozpuściły. -To był jego czas, teraz przynajmniej mam z niego pożytek- stwierdził Bed. Hohenheim uciekał. Nie miał szans, z kimś kto wchłonął jego brata, oraz sam był silniejszy. Zauważył bowiem brak martwych ciał zabitych uprzednio symbiontów. Uciekał, jednak bezskutecznie. -Poddaj się!- krzyknął Bedlamite. -Przystań do mnie, Ultimate Bedlamite'a! Razem stworzymy idealną postać! Hohenheim przystał na to. I tak zginie, a więc poddał się jego woli. Bedlamite wchłonął go, i wtem cała jego powłoka stała się biała. Jego opaska na czole stała się niebieska, a na niej został wyryty symbol De Rose. Jego szata również z czarnej zmieniła się w niebieską, a oczy przestały być całkowicie czerwone. Był chimerą ptaka i świni. Miał świńską twarz, jednak był opierzony. Jego oczy były czerwone, jednak nie całkowicie, jak uprzednio. Stał się szlachetniejszy, a jego uszy zniknęły, pod białymi włosami- już nie tak przetłuszczonymi i czarnymi. Były piękne, i białe. Zdobiły jego oblicze. -Teraz posiadłszy tę formę, mogę nazwać się Ostatecznym Bedlamite'm!- krzyknął i odwrócił się. Podszedł do Salinatora i Okariego. -Oddajcie mi artefakty. Nie ma nawet sensu walczyć ze mną, nie macie szans z osobami mojego pokroju. Byli przerażeni. Na szczęście przyleciał po nich statek, a z niego wysiadł Porucznik Plon -Gdzie wy się podziewacie!? Wsiadajcie do statku! -Z nieba nam spadasz Plon- ucieszyli się Archiańczycy -Jak się Pułkownik dowie, i tak wam skórę złoi! Właźcie bo nie ma czasu! I odlecieli. Bedlamite ich jednak nie gonił. -Znajdę was, pewnego dnia was znajdę... Odcinek 9- Powrót Bohaterów Odcinek rozpoczyna Blitz. Jak się okazało wrócił już w pełni sił do Bazy, przejętej przez Klan De Rose. Domaga się zapłaty, której nie otrzymał od Remusa. -Dajcie mi to, co jest mi należne.- powiedział Blitz niszcząc bazę. -Dajcie mi albo wasz dom zmieni się w popiół! Remus wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Utworzył swój miecz i powiedział: -Jeśli chcesz tak bardzo tych pieniędzy, otrzymasz je. Najpierw musisz jednak pokazać, że jesteś coś wart. Spróbuj mnie zabić... Jason Usamaz (Blitz) był tym zainteresowany. Wiedział, że inaczej nie dostanie tej sumy, jednak wiedział także o mocy jaką dysponował Remus. -Zatem zaczynaj!-powiedział Remus. -Jeśli nie jesteś tchórzem! Blitz nie mógł zszargać honoru. Szybko niczym błyskawica po której ma imię, skoczył na przeciwnika. Utworzył własny oręż i zaczął go atakować. Miecze wciąż stykały się ze sobą w boju. -Nie myślałem, że jesteś lepszy niż tamten mag. Co gdybyś chciał wciąż pracować dla mnie?-pytał Blitz -Nie współpracuję z takimi jak ty.- odpowiedział Blitz. Walka trwała, a Blitz był coraz bardziej pewny siebie. Miotał piorunami w Remusa i rozpętał burzę. Wszystkie ataki trafiały antagonistę, a pod nimi uniósł się kurz. Remus jednak wyszedł bez żadnego szwanku. -To specjalna kombinacja, która wznosząc kurz ma pozwolić ci uciec? - spytał Remus. -Teraz pokażę ci jak to robi prawdziwy mężczyzna. Wtem wykonał bardzo szybką kombinację ciosów mieczem obok Blitza, i przeleciał. -Raz, dwa, trzy... Proteza Blitza nagle rozpadła się na kawałki, a nie uchronione miejsce wywowało u Blitza potworny ból. Ten jednak nie dał po sobie tego znać, i rzucił się tnąc mieczem swojego przeciwnika. Niestety nie zadał mu nawet ciosu, a Remus poranił miejsce, w którym była proteza, i przebił zbroję mieczem. Nie tylko zbroję- całego Blitza. Jason upadł na ziemię. Dziura przeszyła jego brzuch. Wydawało się, że jest nieżywy, jednak wycedził kilka słów: -To za mało, aby mnie zabić, nie dam się tak łatwo...-powiedział Blitz, i o dziwo wstał. Zdjął pancerz, a pod nim kryło się włókno węglowe- niemal niezniszczalna materia. -Dawno temu mój przyjaciel otrzymał taką ranę. Ja postanowiłem się przed tym zabezpieczyć. -mówił najemnik. -Teraz czas na drugi akt. Utworzone pioruny zniszczyły wszystkie okna, i ściany w pokoju, a nagle zawiał silny wiatr. Całe zbiegowisko piorunów, i podmuchów zgromadziło się wokół Blitza. Stworzył wokół siebie Tornado. Uległo ono eksplozji, a z niego wyszedł Blitz. Otoczony aurą z błyskawic. Gdy szedł wiał potworny wiatr, burza strzelała piorunami, a mniejsze tornada hulały po bazie. Istny huragan który wywołał. Nawet na Remusie zrobiło to niemałe wrażenie. Gdy Blitz szedł wywiało wszystkich innych, pewny siebie, powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do Remusa. Rozpoczęła się kolejny pojedynek. Blitz jednak w nim wyraźnie triumfował. Niestety Remus użył kriokinezy (władzy nad lodem). A w połączeniu z jego magią wszystko ustało. Zdenerwowany rzucił Blitzem o ziemię, a posadzkę skuł lodem. Zniszczył dach i ściany, i zastąpił je lodowymi odpowiednikami. Teraz szedł pewnie, i zaprowadził Blitza w ślepy zaułek. Było tam tylko okno. Jason wypadł przez nie jednak... -BZIUUUM- dziwna smuga porwała go i zawiozła w dal... -Cóż ledwo uciekli. Są ranni, ale wyliżą się z tego. -zdawał raport Plon. -Gorzej, że pojawił się nowy wróg. Widziałem go- to biała świnia, pewnie symbiont. Miał długie, białe włosy, zupełnie jakby był z Klanu De Rose... -Dziękuję Poruczniku, wracajcie na stanowisko. Ja zostanę, i zobaczę co tam u nich...-odpowiedział Pułkownik Shad Tymczasem Okari i Sal leżeli na łóżkach. Wszędzie widniały symbole SOMI, ale to nie było Legion Base. -Gdzie jesteśmy? I kim ty jesteś?- spytał Okari -Nazywam się Forneliun Shad, Pułkownik Shad. Uczeń Wukonga. Dowodzę Wschodnią Flanką SOMI. Tymczasej w zachodniej flance, otrzymano wiadomość dotyczącą Okariego, i Salinatora. Dostali też informację o Bedlamite'cie. Wyruszyli na poszukiwania Siódmego Artefaktu- Poleaxe Adena. Według radaru, został on zlokalizowany daleko. Na planecie Vhoox (czyt. Huks). Tam też zlokalizowano ósmy artefakt, jednak przeliczenia były niedokładne, i nie można było określić dokładnie miejsca, gdzie się znajdowało. Polecieli tam: Zachodnia Flanka SOMI- Raku, Zinoha, Burnous. Wschodnia Flanka SOMI- Sai Long, Plon Tstsuni i Forn Shad. Klan De Rose- Gerard De Rose i Gotfryd De Rose (Najlepsi Żołnierze Remusa) Inni:Bedlamite, Blitz, Die Razor, Evil Pierwszy doleciał tam Blitz z Razorem. Z nimi był także Evil- mentor obu. Przylecieli tam, i posługując się własnym radarem dotarli do celu. Zabrali Poleaxe, i wracali do statku. Blitz po wielokrotnym zranieniu miał nową zbroję, a przez ten cały czas jego włosy urosły. Jego proteza na oko, miała teraz nową funkcję- mianowicie pozwalała Blitzowi na strzelanie piorunami z oka. Ponadto było ono zasilane trzema innymi zbiornikami po bokach, które zwiększały wydajność. Die Razor był ciemnym ptakiem o dziwnych jasnych tatuażach, a jego włosy były siwe, i krótkie. Evil, a tak naprawdę James Kimbley był zaś jasnoszarym ptakiem, o długich czarnych włosach spiętych w kitkę. Nosił podobne tatuaże co Razor. Gdy dotarł tam Bedlamite już ich nie było, a to oznacza, że rozpoczyna się wyścig po Ósmy Artefakt... Odcinek 10- Bedlamite i Gerard Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Bedlamite poszukuje dalej siódmego artefaktu, zdenerwowany przez to, że się spóźnił. Wciąż tropił jego znalazców. W tym czasie wylądowali tam SOMI. Ze statku wyszli Zinoha i Burnous. Natychmiast przyleciał drugi, z którego wysiedli Forn i Sai Long. Bedlamite stanął przed nimi, i wyciągnął broń. -Ty jesteś Bedlamite? -spytał Forn również wyciągając broń. -A ty jesteś martwy?-spytał szyderczo symbiont. -Nie...-odpowiedział Pułkownik Shad, i w tej chwili został właśnie przebity na wylot mieczem. -A podobno tacy jak ty nie kłamią...-odpowiedział Bedlamite. Po czym odwrócił się i powiedział do pozostałych:-Usuńcie mi się z drogi, to nie skończycie jak wasz żałosny kolega. No już, spadajcie. -TY MORDERCO!-krzyknął Burnous, i w furii zaczął atakować potwora mieczem. -ZGINIESZ Z MOJEJ RĘKI POCZWARO! Burnous zaczął w akcie zemsty podpalać Bedlamite'a. Potwór zaczął się rozpadać, a jego ciało wciąż trafił ogień. Burnous palił go i uderzał mieczem. W końcu symbiont zaczął się dusić, a z jego ciała wyszedł Hohenheim De Rose, połączony z mocą, i duszą brata- Romulusa. Został już tylko pierwszy Bedlamite- słaby i wciąż trawiony przez ogień. Próbował uciekać, jednak Burnous przebił go mieczem. Tym razem naprawdę zginął, a jego ciało zaczęło się rozkładać w sposób gwałtowny. Po kilku minutach pozostał tylko szkielet. Nieprzytomnego Hohenheima wyeksportowali do Wurasume. Burnous zaś łkał nad swoim martwym uczniem, i przyjacielem-Forneliusem Shadem. W końcu Zinoha powiedział mu, aby zabrał jego ciało, jednak ten wykopał mu grób. Na dużej skale wypalił jego imię i nazwisko. Po czym wyrył epitafium: Ten który poświęcił życie, za lepsze życie twoje W tym samym czasie Gang Evila wyruszył na poszukiwanie 8 Artefaktu. Zetknęli się jednak z dwoma białymi ptakami- Prawą i Lewą Ręką Remusa-Gerardem i Gotfrydem De Rose! -Czy to siódmy artefakt?-spytał Gerard. -Oddajcie mi go, a nie pożałujecie.- potrząsnął workiem złota. -Za niego, to złoto będzie wasze. Blitz rozpoznał członka Klanu, i zbliżył się. -Nie zawieramy układów z oszustami. Wciąż nie oddaliście mi tego, co było mi należne.-powiedział. Gerard roześmiał się, i wyciągnął swój Miecz Świetlny. Przypominał ogromne Sai, a Gerard przekuł uśmiech w powagę. -A zatem odbierz co ci należne, jednak oddaj mi ten artefakt, i odszukaj mi ósmy.-powiedział -Albo nie, zrób to bez zapłaty. To nie nasza zaległość, tylko tego całego..jak mu było? -Fantonurka czy jakoś tak- odpowiedział mu Gotfryd. -Dokładnie, a my za niego nie odpowiadamy. Ale jeśli nie dasz nam tego czego potrzebujemy, to szykuj się na spotkanie z nową przyjaciółką. -Jaką przyjaciółką?-spytał Blitz -Nazywa się Axalia, to moja szabla którą teraz dzierżę. -roześmiał się Gerard -To może ty lepiej się spotkasz z moją?- odpowiedział Blitz- Jej imię to Burza. Wtem Blitz rozpętał Burzę i ciskał piorunami w Gerarda, ten otrzymawszy rany wściekł się. -A więc to jest to z czym walczył Remus?- spytał Gerard.- Jestem lekko zażenowany, ale i przejęty. Ciekawe co jeszcze potrafisz Jasonie Usamaz. Gerard rozpętał prawdziwe piekło wokół siebie. Na początku otoczyła go czerwona, płomienna aura. Potem zaczął się niszczyć grunt pod ciężarem jego mocy. Mimo tego swobodnie i szybko zaczął atakować Blitza. Jak widać pioruny nie robiły na nim aż takiego wrażenia, jak na na przykład Okarim. Raniony brnął przez nie i walczył z Blitzem na miecze. -Przyznam, że dawno nie spotkałem takiego dobrego przeciwnika, jednak wciąż widać, że oboje nie korzystamy z pełni swoich możliwości. Zaostrzmy zatem pikanterę.-powiedział i odskoczył od Blitza. Gerard nie zmienił formy, jednak jego moc potroiła się, i pokonał Blitza kilkoma ciosami. Zabrał co chciał i teleportował się. -Czemu pozwoliłeś mu to zabrać?- spytał Razor Evila. -Czemu nie walczyłeś? -To była walka Blitza.-odpowiedział. -Nie obchodzi mnie, czy przegrywa, czy też wygrywa, to wbrew jego dumie, aby ktoś musiał mu pomagać. Odcinek 11-Ambicje Remusa Gerard i Gotfryd wracają z pola walki, i wchodzą do tymczasowej bazy Klanu De Rose. Mijając strażników pewnym krokiem dochodzą do ostatnich drzwi- Głównej Sali. Gdy je otworzyli dało się słyszeć chrzęst zbroi. Stanął przed nimi Remus De Rose. Biały ptak o długich włosach w eleganckim pancerzu. Bracia przyklęknęli i podali mu artefakt. -Oto i kolejny zdobyty przez nas artefakt. Po czym przyprowadził Burnousa i Okariego, związanych. A oto i dwa kolejne. Razem siedem. Siedem na osiem.-powiedział Gerard. -Jeńcy, dwa artefakty...no, no muszę przyznać że spisaliście się moi synowie. Ale czy nie sądzicie, że nasi kochani Archiańczycy mają za bardzo pod górkę? Może by im tak coś wskazać.-Powiedział Remus. -Stanie się według twojej woli, ojcze...- Odpowiedział Gerard. Remus aktywował tajemniczy krąg z narysowaną koroną. Nagle otworzyło się wiele drzwi, a z nich wyszli władcy wszystkich krain Archio Island. -C-co to ma znaczyć?-spytał Okari, gdy nagle wszystkie postacie połączyły się. Połączyły się w nową postać o czarnej skórze i mackach zamiast włosów. Przypominał mityczną meduzę, jednak był prawdopodobnie mężczyzną (lub hemafrodytą). Jego krzywy uśmiech i złowrogie oczy były skierowane prosto w naszych bohaterów. Był to Demon- Imperion. -Nazywam się Impy, miło poznać-powiedział złowrogi zmiennokształtny. Nagle ktoś zniszczył doszczętnie drzwi, a między smugami błękitnego dymu przemknął się wojownik o niebieskich włosach i płomiennej aurze. Trzymał w ręku miecz, a jego gogle błyszczały niczym diament. Był to Wukong. -Gerard Lukas Darklighter, czy raczej Wukong Shawn! Jak miło...-powiedział Remus.- Myślałem, że już cię nie spotkam. Wukong podszedł bliżej. Był nieco inaczej ubrany- czarny kombinezon, srebrna peleryna, i nieco inne, zielone gogle w czarnych oprawkach. Nagle jego aura zaczęła się zmieniać. Przybrała kolor zielony, a włosy wróciły do starego- ciemnego czerwonego. Wukong stał z dwoma zielonymi mieczami świetlnymi w rękach. Gotów aby ich użyć. Aura znikła, a on ignorując Imperiona i Gerarda De Rose zaatakował Remusa. Został jednak unieszkodliwiony. -Nie ma co próbować Wuk. Nie masz żadnej roli w tym przedstawieniu.-powiedział Remus. Tymczasem Burnous próbował wydostać się z pułapki. Uwięziono ich specjalną, laserową liną, którą otwierało się za pomocą hasła. Okari zaś i tak nie mógłby się ruszyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć że jego król, któremu służył od dawna był tylko złudzeniem. Imperion zbliżył się do niego z krzywym uśmiechem. -Hę? Czyżbyś posmutniał? A może...-i tu zmienił się w Króla Archiancji.- Nie lubisz mnie w tamtej postaci? Okari wściekły z powodu jego zuchwalstwa zaczął się wyrywać z uścisku...i zrobił to. Dziwnym cudem zniszczył uciskający go węzeł. Przypomniał sobie, że Gerard wypowiadał po cichu hasło. Na początku go nie rozumiał ale teraz udało mu się je wypowiedzieć „Thaxjk-onaquul an onaquul Thaxja” (co oznacza z pri’cheriańskiego „Uwolniony stanie się uwięzionym, a uwięziony uwolnionym”). Wypowiedział je ponownie, i Burnous też wydostał się z pułapki. Chcieli uciekać, jednak Imperion rozmnożył się, i rzucił się, żeby ich złapać z powrotem. Wukong jednak zagrodził mu drogę. -Uciekajcie głupcy! -krzyczał do stojących uczniów, a oni posłuchali. Uciekli, a Wukong postanowił stoczyć walkę z Imperionem. Niewiele później Blitz leżał w bandażach na kocu, który przygotował Razor. Na jego twarzy wciąż jednak malowała się wściekłość. Po porażce w pojedynku z Gerardem ledwo się ruszał. Zaniedbał też siebie- włosy już nie były tak krótkie, więc wiązał je w kitkę. W końcu wstał z koca, i rozpoczął trening ze swoim mistrzem- Evilem. Nagle jednak na ich obozowisku wylądowali zdyszani Burnous i Okari, który zbiegli z bazy De Rose. -Czego tu szukacie? -spytał Blitz. -Sorki, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale mamy coś ważnego do powiedzenia, a nie mamy dachu nad głową. Do Legion Base II daleka droga, a ja zgubiłem komunikator. Wygląda na to, że musimy zostać tu na noc.- stwierdził Burnous. -Dlaczego mielibyśmy wam dawać nocleg? Te informacje nie są na pewno aż tak ważne, aby bratać się z wrogami. –odpowiedział Blitz. -Może, ty ich nie przyjmiesz, ale ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Burnous to mój przyjaciel.-powiedział Razor. -Niech będzie, ale jutro was tu nie ma.- zakończył sprawę Evil. Gdy to się działo, Salinator II poleciał na ważną misję, która miała polegać na odnalezieniu ósmego artefaktu. Odnalazł go w mroźnych górach Exes. Tam jednak powracając do bazy zauważył Gotfryda De Rose. -Tutaj się skryłeś, psie somiński. Niedługo dołączysz do swojego ojca, tak jak on będziesz leżał w kałuży oleju i smaru!- powiedział Gotfryd. -A więc wyciągnij broń, gadatliwy biały potworze!- odpowiedział Salinator. Odcinek 12- To czego wszyscy szukali -BLEAUGH!- zawołał Imperion rzucony o ścianę przez Wukonga. Splunął krwią i stanął na nogi. -Dalej chcesz się bić, czy wreszcie zdechniesz kreaturo?-spytał Wuk i rozciął mu wargę mieczem. - Bo mnie się zdaje, że raczej długo nie pożyjesz. -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ TY...-i nie dokończył gdyż został ponownie rozplaszczony o ścianę. Wukong wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego. -Dobrze, kończmy ten pojedynek- powiedział Wukong. -''Bakuhatsu!''- krzyknął, a Imperion eksplodował zielonym ogniem. -BAKUHATSU!- krzyknął ponownie Wukong, a resztki żyjącego Imperiona do reszty wybuchły. Odwrócił się w stronę Remusa. Miał kamienną twarz, a dwóch De Rosów- Gerhard i Remus łypali na niego groźnym okiem. -Udało ci się pokonać właśnie demona, który zdominował cały kontynent. Moje gratulacje. -Nie było to trudne, może by nie było tak łatwo, gdybyś dobierał kogoś bardziej sprawnego, a nie podejrzanych jełopów. Cały ty. -zlekceważył go Wukong. Tymczasem w Exes toczył się bój o Ósmy Artefakt. Gotfryd De Rose zażarcie walczył z Revised Salinatorem. Odtworzony w nieznanym czasie i miejscu Salinator był o wiele silniejszy. Niestety Goth posiadał moc, jaką było... -''Specter of Destruction!''- krzyknął, i wnet powietrze zaczęło się łączyć w jedną postać. Niszcząca wszystko, widmowa kreatura zaatakowała Salinatora. Nie można jej uderzyć, a ona może uderzyć ciebie. W tej nierównej walce nie miał szans, zatem starał się zignorować widmo, i przebijał się przez nie atakując Gotfryda. Gotfryd nie potrafił zupełnie walczyć, ale był bardzo zwinny i szybki. Skradł ósmy artefakt- Kunai Xenona. Uciekał, jednak Salinator siedział mu na ogonie. Zapędził go ponadto w kozi róg. Salinator zdążył poradzić sobie z widmem. Zamknął je wewnątrz siebie, i skumulował. Jego utrapienie przerodził w tajną broń. Gotfryd jednak rzucił się z urwiska, co wprawiło go w zdziwienie. I w tej chwili właśnie zauważył, że wytworzył kolejne widmo. Poniosło go w górę, on przeskoczył na inny szczyt. -Żegnaj, Salinatorze!- krzyknął lekceważąco, i zbierając siły teleportował się do bazy. -Witaj ojcze.- powiedział zbliżywszy się do Ojca. Nareszcie udało mi się zdobyć Ósmy Artefakt. -Doskonale mój synu. - stwierdził Remus. Zszedł ze swojego tronu, i wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do reszty artefaktów. Zebrał je wszystkie w jednym miejscu, i powiedział: -Niech ci, którzy stworzyli te bronie przemówią, a ja niech zostanę obdarowany tym, co skrywa wszechświat! Na te słowa pojawił się błysk, a z nieba zsunął się slup energii. Stopniowo gasł, a zamiast artefaktów, na podłodze leżała teraz Mapa. Mapa na której zaznaczone było miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Ostateczny Kostur. -I co teraz zrobisz? Chcesz znaleźć ten kostur? To takie banalne..-skomentował to Wukong. -Nawet jeśli banał, to czy już nie wolno mieć własnych marzeń? A na marginesie, Gerhardzie, usuń tego starego sceptyka. Ty zaś Gotfrydzie ruszaj za mną. Na Xheelix. Tam gdzie ukryty jest mój skarb! -Oczywiście ojcze. -odpowiedział Goth, i ruszył za swoim rodzicielem. Gerhard pożegnał się z Gothem. Gdy odeszli podszedł do Wukonga, ale nie zadał ciosu. O dziwo podał mu rękę, i pomógł wstać (wcześniej pokazowo uderzył go, i położył na ziemię). -Spokojnie. Doskonale wiem, że Remus chce nas wykorzystać, robiłem wszystko, aby samemu zdobyć ten kostur. Nie martw się, gdy go zdobędę- zniszczę nim mego Ojca, a wtedy to ja, Methysken będę rządzić naszym Klanem! A ty mi w tym pomożesz. Wukong przyjął propozycję. Jako realista wiedział, że jest nieco słabszy od Gerharda, i prawdopodobnie by przegrał, a jego nie mogą stracić...Nie dziś. -Dobrze, a zatem wyruszamy na Xheelix. Ale najpierw do Hendrei. W tej wiosce ukrywają się moi sprzymierzeńcy. Tak mówi radar. -odrzekł Wukong. -Niech tak się stanie. Gdy dotarli do Hendrei zastali tam Blitza. Miał spokojną minę, a tuż za nim stał Evil. -Oczekiwaliśmy cię, Gerardzie Darklighterze. Twoi kompani mają tego ranka opuścić nasz obóz. Właśnie się pakują. Coś przekazać? -Pozwólcie mi tam wejść. Długo nie zabawię. -stwierdził Wukong. W tym momencie Blitz dojrzał z tyłu Gerharda De Rose. Rzucił się i natychmiast zaczął ciskać w niego piorunami. -A więc to taka wizyta!? Sprzymierzacie się z Klanem De Rose, aby nas wszystkich ukatrupić?- wrzeszczał Blitz, po czym wściekły zaczął atakować Gerharda. Evil rozdzielił ich w odpowiednim momencie. -Nie jest to czas bójek. Wukong nie bratałby się z członkiem tego Klanu bez powodu. -powiedział James "Evil" Kimbley. -Dokładnie. Słuchajcie: Gerhard wie, gdzie jest Ostateczny Kostur. Znajduje się na Xheelix. Remus już tam poleciał, ale możemy go dogonić. Ale potrzebny jest dobry statek kosmiczny. Blitz, użyczyłbyś nam? -Bo? Nie zadaję się z takimi jak wy, w nosie mam tę galaktykę. W każdej chwili mogę sobie znaleźć inną. -Gdy już zniszczymy kostur, możesz stopić jego szczątki, i przelać w czysty Reekitnum''Bardzo drogi i rzadki materiał. -Odpowiedział mu Wukong. Burnous obserwował całe to zajście. Wybiegł, i razem z Okarim przywitał się z Wukongiem. -Okay, to teraz już tylko na Xheelix. Tylko trzeba zawiadomić Legion Base II, o tym wszystkim. I tak się stało. Zarówno Legion Base II, jak i Lightning Rex (Statek Blitza) poleciały na Xheelix, Remus i Gotfryd już tam wylądowali. Nie byli jednak tam pierwszymi... Odcinek 13- Rycerz Ren i Dawny Towarzysz Gdy Remus i Gotfryd wysiedli ze statku, zauważyli, że ktoś ich uprzedził. Vixar Ren i Trion podsłuchali rozmowę, i wybrali się tam lekko przed Klanem De Rose. Gotfryd zauważył ich, podobnie jak Vixar. Zaczęli uciekać, ale Syn Remusa był szybszy. Zatrzymał ich w biegu, i przyprowadził swemu Ojcu. -Nasi starzy przyjaciele! No proszę...-powiedział sarkastycznie Remus. -Co was sprowadza w te strony? -My..myy...-mówił przerażony Vixar, i urwał, gdyż został rzucony o ścianę. -"My wstrętnie podsłuchaliśmy rozmowę naszych byłych przełożonych" to chciałeś powiedzieć?- spytał Gotfryd. Remus utworzył swój miecz, i przyłożył go do wargi Vixara. Trion zaś został oplątany przez zjawy, utworzone przez Gotfryda. Wiedzieli że to już koniec, że teraz nikt im nie pomoże, a jednak... I wtem wylądował Lightning Rex. Tuż po nim Legion Base II. Z Rexa wyszli Wukong, Burnous, Blitz i Gerhard. Z Legion Base II całe SOMI prócz Irony'ego. Reszta wyszła tylnym wyjściem, i uciekała w poszukując Ostatecznego Kostura. -Zdrajca! Ojcze! To zdrajca!- krzyknął Gotfryd wściekły widząc Gerharda. -Pozwól mi go zabić, ojcze. -Nie widzę powodu, aby ci tego nie zezwolić.-odpowiedział Remus. Gerhard i Gotfryd stanęli do walki. Młodszy ruszył pierwszy, a jego kryształ zmienił kolor. Stał się zielony. Ubranie i ciało zaczęła wypierać szaroczerwona skóra. Oczy były zamknięte, ale po otwarciu stały się zielone. Włosy, przetłuszczone i czarne opuściły kitkę. Były długie, i niedbale ułożone. Dziób też pokrył się tą skórą, a jego ciało pokryło czarne ubranie, ze znakiem jego Klanu. Jego okulary zaś opadły. Przed nimi teraz stał Wraithyst- prawdziwa forma Gotfryda De Rose. Krzyształ przeniósł się zaś na czoło. Gerhard użył swojej Pri'cheriańskiej Aury i szarżował na Wraithysta. Ten jednak odpierał każdy jego cios, przy pomocy zjaw, które z łatwością tworzył. -Za... dużo.. ich!- krzyczał Gerhard raniony, i oplątywany przez zjawy. Gotfryd śmiał się, gdyż to tak ginął największy zdrajca jego Klanu. Wypuścił najstraszniejszą ze zjaw- Namafoku. Namafoku był czarną chmurą o kształcie identycznym do Wraithysta. Oczy błyskały na czerwono, a jego moc była równa tej, jego pana. Demon potrafił tworzyć własne zjawy, i był bardziej skory do ataku. W końcu Gerhard, wiedząc że umiera powiedział: -Jasonie Usamaz, zbliż się tu do mnie... Blitz niechętnie podszedł do swego byłego adwersarza. -Jasonie...ja wiem ile ci złego uczyniłem...pragnę to wynagro-odzić. I tu, wyrwał własny kryształ, i wszczepił go w Blitza. Blitz doznał niesamowitego przypływu mocy. Jego pióra zmieniły kolor na biały, a jego włosy poszarzały. Czoło pokryła opaska z symbolem Błyskawic, a strój zmienił się w czarny. Błyskawice jakich używał, zmieniły kolor na czerwony. W tej jednej chwili narodził się nowy Blitz. Jason Usamaz-De Rose! Tymczasem Gerhard zaczął się rozpadać, aż w końcu przybrał formę szkieletu. Blitz pochował go w ziemii. -Zasługuje na pochówek...-powiedział poważnie Blitz. -Bezimienny grób, na zapomnianej planecie. Dla takiego zdrajcy, to moim zdaniem zbyt wiele.-powiedział Wraithyst. -Mów sobie co chcesz, i tak nigdy nie dorastałeś mu do pięt. -powiedział Blitz. Rozwścieczony Wraithyst stworzył setki zjaw, które zaatakowały Blitza. Ten jednak wszystkie zniszczył czerwonymi piorunami, które przywołał z nieba. -A więc to, jest sposób na te twoje duszki. Sprytny ten twój starszy braciszek... -MILCZ!-krzyknął Wraithyst, jednak wszystkie zjawy, nawet Namafoku zginęły od piorunów, które posłał Blitz. Blitz, podszedł do niego. Przeciwnik wiedział, że zjawy wiele mu nie dadzą, krzyczał więc do Ojca, aby mu pomógł. -Ojcze! Pomocy! Proszę!- i urwał, gdyż Blitz zadał pierwszy cios. Z jego boku płynęła krew, a jego ciało przeszył potworny ból. -Ojcze błagam! Pomóż mi!- i Blitz załatwił drugi bok. -Sam tego chciałeś synu. Musisz odpokutować za błędy jakie popełniasz. -Odpowiedział Remus poważnym tonem. Wraithyst zwijał się z bólu, a Blitz wycelował piorunem w jego kryształ. -Będę cię torturował tak długo, aż zdechniesz kreaturo!-powiedział Blitz i rzucił piorun prosto w środek czoła Wraithysta. Posłał następny piorun, i tak uderzał przez kilka minut. W końcu kryształ pękł do reszty, a Gotfryd umierał tak, jak to robił Gerhard- rozpadł się, jednak nie został po nim szkielet. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zmienił się w dym. Natychmiast wyparował do nieba. Tymczasem kilka mil stąd, Salinator II wybrał się razem z kilkoma poplecznikami na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu pierwszej wskazówki dotyczącej Kostura. Reszta Protagonistów, ale niestety także Remus ruszyła za nim. -Hmm, co to za dziwny symbol? -Spytał Irony. Salinator zbliżył się do niego, i uwolnił przypadkowo zapadnię. Spadał z wrzaskiem, i uderzył o twardy grunt. -Nic ci nie je~st?- Spytał Irony. -Nie, w porządku. Możesz skakać za mną!-odpowiedział Salinator. I tak uczynił. Również uderzył o twardy grunt, jednak dla niego i Salinatora, będących bardzo wytrzymałymi osobami, nie było to wielką przeszkodą. Zauważyli tunel, który był oświetlany pochodniami. Płonęły niebieskim ogniem. Salinator otworzył się. Z wnętrza wyszedł Raku. Hę?-spytał Irony zdziwiony. Myślałem że Raku został na statku! -Musiałem go zabrać, tu jest mimo wszystko bezpieczniej, niż na polu bitwy! -odpowiedział Saliantor. -Zdrzemnąłem się...co mnie ominęło?-spytał zaspany Raku. -Znaleźliśmy tunel. Pewnie prowadzi do Ostatecznego Kostura. -Powiedział Salinator. -Nie sądzę, raczej do wskazówki, czy coś w tym stylu.- mówił Raku. -To nie jest przecież takie proste, schowali ten kostur najwięksi magowie. Wykryli gdzie się zmaterializował, i natychmiast go ukryli. Nie może się też obejść bez puła... I urwał, ponieważ właśnie nadepnął na niewłaściwy stopień. Uruchomiło to lawę na podłodze. -Patrz co narobiłeś! Jak my mamy to przejść!?- krzyczał wściekły Irony. Raku znał odpowiedź. Stworzył magiczną taflę, przez którą mogli przejść, jak po moście. -Szybciej! Tafla się zaraz zawali!- powiedział, i przyspieszyli kroku. Tafla pękała za nimi, a oni biegli jak najszybciej się dało, w końcu nastąpili na normalny grunt. -Nie wydaje mi się, by to było takie proste...-powiedział Irony. -No mówiłem wam przecież.- stwierdził Raku. Odcinek 14- Wyzwanie (R.I.S.) Raku, Irony i Salinator, szli coraz bardziej w głąb tunelu, patrząc uważnie, i doszukując się wskazówek. Nagle lewa ściana zaczęła się iskrzyć. Niebieskie pioruny rozwarły idealny okrąg, i porwały Raku, za ścianę. -Pomocy!- krzyczał Raku, ale zniknął za ścianą. Dziura się zamknęła, jednak Salinator ponownie otworzył dziurę. Jednak nie było już tam ani Raku, ani błyskawic. Wtem z prawej strony, Irony usłyszał iskrzenie. Czerwone pioruny porwały Salinatora, i powiodły za ścianę, podobnie jak Raku. -Gdzie jesteście? Odezwijcie się!- krzyczał Irony, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Postanowił ruszyć dalej, ale i jego porwała dziura, tym razem elektryzując się na biało. Raku stracił przytomność. Obudził się na pustym polu walki. Było bardzo zniszczone, oraz stare. Raku czuł ogromny przepływ many w tym miejscu. Zwielokrotniało to nawet moc zaklęć. Mimo tych sprzyjających zdarzeń, nie był zadowolony. Nie wiedział gdzie właściwie jest. Poza polem walki, dookoła było ciemne niebo, kosmos. Horyzont zacierał się mu gdzieś 40 metrów dalej, gdyż to co miał przed sobą ogarnęła ciemność. Z niej wyszedł tajemniczy, siwowłosy mężczyzna. -Dotarłeś aż tu, Raku Hiryo. Tutaj przejdziesz test. Test, który zadecyduje czy pójdziesz dalej, czy zakończysz swój żywot. Byłbym rad, gdybyś przeżył. Ale musisz najpierw odpowiedzieć na trzy pytania. Jeśli chodź jedna odpowiedź będzie błędna, zabiję cię. Twój czas jest nieograniczony, jednak na twoim miejscu bym się pospieszył. Tymczasem Salinator wylądował w zupełnie innym miejscu. Był to Rosan, w chwili przejęcia przez Dorthurr. Przechodząc wyludnionymi ulicami, dostrzegł Satona, i jego byłego sługę- Salinatora I. Potykali się razem, jednak Salinator przegrywał. -Ojcze!- krzyknął Sal, jednak jego stwórca nie zareagował. Nie znał jeszcze swojego syna, ale on wiedział co ma zrobić. Zaatakował Satona, jednak w tej chwili cały Rosan, i jego Ojciec nagle rozpłynęli się we mgle. Stał już tylko przed Satonem Unu, znanym też jako Phantonurr. -Nie masz wpływu na historię, mechaniczny ignorancie. Twój Ojciec zmarł, i nic na to nie poradzisz.- powiedział Phantonurr. -Nie słucham wywodów takich śmieci jak ty. Sam siebie przeklinam, że teraz cię nie zabijam. Powinienem to zrobić, ale niestety znam swoje możliwości...-odpowiedział Salinator. -Uuuu... twój ojciec by się chyba zmartwił. Był kilkukrotnie słabszy, a mimo to walczył, abyś ty tu teraz stał. Żywy.- stwierdził Phantonurr. -Nie obchodzi cię już on? Słusznie, to nie twój ojciec, to idiota, który myślał, że ktoś go pomści. Był w błędzie. Salinator nie wytrzymał, i zaatakował Phantoma. O dziwo, ten nie miał nawet szans się bronić. Zniszczył jego maskę, i ukazała się prawdziwa twarz. Widoczna czaszka po lewej stronie, i zwisające tkanki, zupełnie roztrzaskany, wspomagane technologicznie nos i usta, i spalona skóra. Wyglądał strasznie. -Spójrz, to jest to, co z niej zostało. Tak kończy się nadmierna ambicja, i tak prawdopodobnie skończy Remus De Rose, albo i gorzej. To właśnie ty, to ty musisz poprowadzić ich, aby zakończyć jego żywot. Dostałeś się tu, w ramach próby. Jeśli zginiesz w pojedynku ze mną, będzie to oznaczać, że jesteś za słaby, aby wygrać z Klanem. -mówił Phantonurr. Odtworzył swoją maskę, nałożył na twarz, a Salinator powiedział: -Będziesz żałował, za wszystkie twoje grzechy! Dopilnuję tego! W tym samym czasie, Irony znalazł się w dziwnym miejscu, przypominało lekko więzienie. Rozpoznał, że to Więzienie w Kurripork- on już tu był! On trafił tu, po tym jak pojmali go Gargulowcy. Tym razem z łatwością się wydostał. Powrócił do dawnych czasów, jednak było ''inaczej. Gdy wyszedł na wolność, uprzednio pokonując strażników, ujrzał Wukonga pojedynkującego się z Gargoulem. Tym razem, jego przyszły kompan zginął, tak jak i cała armia Makakan. Znalazł się w rzeczywistości, w której Drekkpork odniosło triumf. Za jego plecami pojawiło się coś. Duch mocy- młody Wukong. -To twój test. Musisz doprowadzić tę rzeczywistość do ładu. To fikcyjna płaszczyzna, jednak możesz tu zginąć, i odbije się to na twoim realnym życiu. Jeśli obalisz Gargoula, co zrobiłem ja w waszej rzeczywistości, i z resztką już Makakan poprowadzisz ich do zwycięstwa, będziesz mógł wrócić. -Nie zawiodę swojego państwa. Ta trójka zmaga się właśnie, ze swoimi zadaniami. Jednak teraz, historia wróci do rzeczywistości. Remus ruszył w celu już znanym. Doganiał go jednak Blitz, a tuż za nim podążał Burnous. Reszta biegła dalej, w tyle. -Ten kostur jest mój! Każde bogactwo jest moje!- krzyczał chciwie Blitz, i rzucił się na Remusa. -A TY NIE MASZ PRAWA MI GO ODBIERAĆ!. -Głupcze! Kostur ma taką potęgę magiczną, a ty chcesz go użyć jako pieniądza!?- skrytykował go Remus. -Nie jestem magikiem. Jestem Blitz. Ja żądam pieniędzy, ja żądam sławy, ja żądam wszystkiego co cokolwiek warte! Nie obchodzi mnie magia.- skwitował to Blitz. Blitz raził piorunami Remusa. Wkrótce rozpętał wielką burzę. Moc, jaką mu dało wchłonięcie Gerarda, jest nie porównywalna z żadną, jaką dotychczas widzieli. Remus jednak nie dał się pokonać, jego zdolności magiczne przechodziły oczekiwania Blitza. Walka trwała długo, a Burnous i jego kompania wyruszyli na poszukiwanie kostura. Blitz niestety zauważył to, i ruszył za nimi. -ON JEST MÓJ WY ZDRAJCY!- krzyczał, i rzucił Remusem o ścianę. Natychmiast przyspieszył, i leciał za protagonistami. Remus powstał i także ruszył, jednak był już ostatni w wyścigu o kostur. Burnous dotarł już do zapadni, zauważywszy symbol na skale, skoczył w dół, a za nim kolejno: Zinoha, Sai Long, Plon Tstsuni, Wukong oraz wkrótce Blitz. Dotarli tam pierwsi, dogonił ich jednak Remus De Rose. Co wydarzy się później? Jakie czekają zadania naszych bohaterów, i czy poprzedni bohaterowie dotrą do celu? Kto zdobędzie kostur? Dowiecie się o tym w następnych odcinkach. Odcinek 15- Wyzwanie (B. B.) i Koniec Wyzwań R.I.S. Burnous wskoczył już do dziury, i jak najszybciej kierował się w kierunku kostura, korytarz dłużył się mu niemiłosiernie, a za nim pędził Blitz. -Hej! Co to ma być do jasnej... Wy normalnie chcecie mnie wyrolować! Co chcecie osiągnąć!?- krzyczał Blitz i podciął nogi Burnousowi. -Ty... skończony idioto! Jak się nie pospieszymy, kostur wpadnie w ręce nie moje, nie twoje, tylko Remusa!- odkrzyknął Burnous. -NIE OBCHODZI MNIE WASZ PIEPRZONY, BOHATERSKI OBOWIĄZEK! Ja jestem tu aby zdobyć materiał, ALE WY mi w tym nie pomagacie!- wściekł się Blitz. Krew Pri'cherion potęgowała w nim złość. -Nie mamy czasu na kłótnie, zachowaj się wreszcie odpowiedzialnie, i zrozum, że po naszym życzeniu oddam ci metal, jaki uzyskamy! Uzbrój się w cierpliwość!- nie wytrzymując powiedział Gareth (Burnous). -DOŚĆ TRAKTOWANIA MNIE Z GÓRY!- ryknął gniewnie, i z całym impetem uderzał Burnousa w twarz pełną energii elektrycznej ściśniętą pięścią. Garerth opadł na ścianę, i został porwany przez fioletowe błyskawice a z nim... Blitz. Trafili do ciemnego pomieszczenia, w którym nie było praktycznie nic. Tak się wydawało. Trafili tam razem, a Blitz wzburzony tym faktem, kontynuował bójkę. Burnous strzelił w niego wiązką ognia, jednak ten zablokował to dziesięcioma błyskawicami, które zetknęły się z ognistą falą. Błyskawice trafiły Burnousa, a Ogień Blitza. Oboje upadli na ziemię pod mocą ataku jaki wypuścili. -Posłuchaj wierzę, że jest ci ciężko, ale jeśli mamy zdobyć ten kosturek, to musimy wydostać się stąd zespo...czekaj co ty robisz? Najemnik strzelił w mroczną pustkę piorunem. Ten jednak nie huknął, i zatarł się w ciemnościach. -Sprawdzam tylko gdzie są ściany, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie zacząłem już działania, zamiast niepotrzebnie gadać.- skrytykował go „Pan Burzy”. Burnous uznał to za bezcelowe. Próbował ogniem rozświetlić ciemnię, ale bezskutecznie. Tymczasem przed wyzwaniem stanął także Salinator II. Ruszył wprost na Phantonurra, gdy ten miał zablokować atak... -Za wolno! – stwierdził Sal, i nieoczekiwanie przemienił rękę w pistolet, z którego wystrzelił. Mag został postrzelony w ramię. -Przecież dokładnie kazałem zbadać twoją budowę, i przeskanować umiejętności! Nie jest możliwe, żebyś strzelał z ręki! -Nie wiesz jednego. Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś? Zostałem przebudowany, w związku z czym mogłem wzmocnić się, a przebudowując swoje ciało dodałem kilka „niespodzianek”. Jego adwersarz przeraził się. Nie znał strategii przeciwnika, i mimo że znał jego budowę, ma przestarzałe dane! Największy atut w tej walce upadł, a Salinator dostał przewagę. -Nie dam za wygraną! -Krzyknął Saton i wycelował w niego Kostur Trwogi. -METEO RAIN!- wrzasnął, a na niebie pojawiły się cztery złote smugi. Phantonurr przytrzymał się kostura, i zaczął się zataczać. -To kosztuje bardzo dużo many (energia magiczna), ale te trzy meteory zrobią z ciebie złom. Salinator uruchomił skrzydła, i wystąpił naprzeciw wielkim meteorom. Przebijając się przez Barierę Dźwięku wystrzelił Torpedy zamieszczone na skrzydłach. Były jednak tylko dwie, mimo to szczęśliwie trafiły w spadające na niego kosmiczne pociski. Trzeci jednak meteor wciąż kierował się w jego stronę. Nie był w stanie go zatrzymać, jednak posunął się do ostatecznego stadium. Po uruchomieniu telekinezy, starał się odpychać jak najdalej meteor, ale grawitacja i prędkość spadania sprawiła, że mógł go tylko zatrzymywać. -Dłużej nie wytrzymam, system się przegrzewa. – powiedział sobie w duchu. „Korona” dzielnego robota zaczęła czerwienieć od nagrzania, a meteor mozolnie poruszał się w dół. Wtem tajemniczy, brązowy o humanoidalnej posturze robot zablokował meteorowi przejście, i wzleciał wprost na niego, Salinator ruszył za nim chcąc mu pomóc. Gdy dotarł rozpoznał w nim swój pierwowzór, stwórcę, a także... ojca. Miał zachowany jego wygląd w pamięci komputera, ale zdziwił się widząc go. -Nie martw się synu. Chociaż jako duch mogę ci tu teraz pomóc. Zablokuję meteor, a ty leć, i dobij Satona. –powiedział ojciec Salinatora II, Salinator I. -Ależ ojcze...- zmartwił się „II”. -Leć, nie zatrzymuj się, jesteśmy w świecie twojej próby, ja w rzeczywistości i tak pozostanę martwy. Bordowy Robot posłuchał go, i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na niego i opadający meteoryt, ruszył do Phantonurra. Ten wciąż był ranny, a miał niewystarczającą ilość many aby wygoić rany. Stał z krwawiącym ramieniem, a Salinator II dobił go strzelając z pistoletów. W tym samym momencie jego Ojciec poświęcił się, by zniszczyć meteoryt. Mag rozpadał się na kawałki, i ostatnim tchnieniem czołgał się do Salinatora rozpadając się w czarne „piórka”. -Ukończyłeś...swoją...próbę...- powiedział i podarował mu dziwny czworościan z nieznanego metalu. -Włóż to jako zasilacz pomocniczy, wzmocni cię. Proszę cię, wiem że w twoich oczach jestem najgorszym czym można być, w końcu dlatego się tu znalazłem, ale pomścij i mnie, bo przy Remusie, chyba nie jestem aż taki zły. -A zatem spełnię twą ostatnią wolę...- odparł Salinator II, a rzeczywistość wokoło zmieniła się w salę, na samym końcu były schody, a za nimi... Ostateczny Kostur. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, Raku, Irony’emu, Blitzowi i Burnousowi udało się już przedostać do tego miejsca. Do korytarza wkroczyli Wukong i Remus De Rose, oboje poszli tym samym korytarzem, jednak Wukong dużo wcześniej, gdy usłyszał kroki, chciał zmierzyć się z nim, ale oboje zostali porwani przez wspomniane pioruny, i poddani próbie... Odcinek 16- Ostateczne Wyzwanie- Wukong i Remus De Rose przed Potęgą Kostura Większość głównych bohaterów, zmierzyła się już zatem z wyzwaniami. Raku odpowiedział poprawnie na wszystkie pytania... Burnous i Blitz znaleźli wyjście z pustki, Irony poprowadził Makak Island do zwycięstwa... Salinator pokonał Phantonurra, a każdy z nich otrzymał coś, co pomoże im w dalszej przygodzie. Raku otrzymał Kostur, jaki należał do Anturisa. Zwiększył on jego moce mistokinetyczne gwałtownie, i teraz jest prawie najsilniejszy z grupy. Burnous i Blitz wynaleźli łączoną technikę bojową: Electric Flame-ring polegający na stworzeniu ognistego koła przez Burnousa, i ustabilizowanie przy pomocy piorunów, co czyni je najlepszym atakiem. Salinator dostał tajemniczy przedmiot, mający ho podobno wzmocnić, a Irony otrzymał lepszą zbroję. Natomiast Wukong trafia do miejsca, gdzie jest mglisto, gdzie ziemia jest jałowa, nie ma lasów. Puste wrzosowisko, i wieczna wichura towarzyszyły mentorowi naszych bohaterów, niczym najlepszy przyjaciel, który nie opuszcza ich nigdy. Tak też było- stary przyjaciel Wukonga- Stormo, który zmarł podczas wojny, oraz Mistrz Fortax ujawnili mu się na niebie. -Gdzie jestem mistrzu Fortax?- spytał Wukong. -To miejsce, to złudzenie. Trafiłeś tu, bo szukałeś kostura. Każdy z twoich ludzi, szczęśliwie ukończył próbę, jednak pora na twoją. Musisz zabić swojego przyjaciela! Stormo! Zjawa Storma zstąpiła na ziemię i przybrała formę cielesną. Oto przed nim stał jego przyjaciel, którego miał zamordować. -Nie zrobię tego. Nie podniosę ręki na przyjaciela, który nie zawinił, i był nim do końca. -stwierdził Wukong. -A więc zginiesz z jego rąk. Jesteś zbyt słaby by zabić zjawę z jego twarzą?- spytała Zjawa. -Nawet jeśli to zjawa, nie czułbym się uczciwie, gdybym zabił nawet jego podróbkę.- stwierdził Wukong. Fortax uśmiechnął się. Stormo rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a Mistrz przemówił: -Zdałeś test. Prawdziwy przyjaciel nigdy nie opuszcza swojego przyjaciela. No cóż, aby ci wynagrodzić postawę, wypuszczam cię, i jeszcze ważna sprawa. Zwracam ci oczy. Wiesz do czego są potrzebne. -Dziękuję mistrzu.- powiedział, a oczy zostały mu zwrócone. -Nie używaj ich jednak teraz. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Bywaj! I całość nagle zniknęła, a Wukong dołączył do reszty swoich ludzi. Byli w trakcie walki z Remusem De Rose. Remus nie przeszedł testu, jednak wydostał się stamtąd własnym sposobem. Przed nimi, na szczycie wielkich schodów- był Kostur Ostateczny. Broń wielu magów. Bohaterowie walczyli wspinając się wzdłuż schodków. Kostur był tuż przed nimi, a pierwszy dobył go jednak Remus. -Teraz...zacznie się rzeź.- obwieścił De Rose. -Nasza rasa...znów wyjdzie na najpotężniejszą... Odcinek 17-Nieskończoność Zaczęły się ciężkie czasy. Remus De Rose pochwycił kostur jako pierwszy. Moc jaką otrzymał, zareagowała na jego kryształ (służący do przemiany), i ukazała się jego prawdziwa postać. Ciemna skóra rozjaśniła się do całkowitej białości, a włosy wypadły. Na ich miejsce wkroczyły kolce, a białkówki oczu zmieniły kolor na czarny. Twarz pokryła się łuskami i wydłużyła, zdobiły ją ostre zęby, wężowy język, a on sam urósł na rozmiar trzech metrów. Kryształ wchłonął ubrania, a całe ciało pokryła łuskowa zbroja. Z jego pleców wyrosły stare, poharatane skrzydła, o fioletowych błonach. Na ciele pojawiły się widoczne żyły, poczynające się od oczu, aż do końca klatki piersiowej, zbierając się dookoła kryształu, który błyszczy w kolorach czerwonym i fioletowym. -Nareszcie możecie podziwiać, oraz oddawać cześć najpotężniejszemu przedstawicielowi tej planety. - to mówiąc użył kryształu i wchłonął do niego kostur. -Ta moc, zrodziła się w Pri'cherion, i do niego powróci! Kryształ przybrał kolor czarny, a w jego środku pojawił się biały wzór imitujący koła hipnotyczne. Pri'cherion Eyes Remusa ewoluowały, i z nadmiaru mocy stworzyły trzecie z oczu na czubku głowy. Moc jaką wydzielał kostur, który zawarty był w rdzeniu Remusa, była maksymalna. Jego zwykle czerwona aura, mieniła się teraz wszystkimi kolorami, jednak o wiele szybciej, niż zdołały to pochwycić fale mózgowe. Zephyrluum, bo to jego prawdziwe imię osiągnął moc przyrównującą go niemalże do Boga- gdyby tylko nie miał limitów. Ciało ledwo wytrzymywało, co widać było po wychodzących żyłach. Był dosłownie niczym balon wypełniony boską mocą. -To… naprawdę się stało…Przegraliśmy.- mówił z niedowierzaniem Raku. -NIE! TO PO CO PRZYSZEDŁEM JEST JAK NAJBARDZIEJ MOJE!- krzyknął Blitz, i rzucił się wprost na swojego oponenta. Pri’cherion Eye zaczęło wirować, a białkówka poczerniała. Ten jednak nagle zatrzymał go podczas lotu ręką. -Biedny, wyrzutek społeczeństwa- powiedział ironicznie Zephyr i rzucił nim o ziemię, zgniatając jego rękę. –Powinieneś znać hierarchię ważności, śmieciu. Wtem z jego wielokolorwej aury wypłynął czarny ogień, a z niego powstali słudzy. Byli czarni, i obskurni. Zdawali się być znajomi. Wkrótce bohaterowie rozpoznali w nich zabłąkane, czarne zjawy które imitowały wielu ich dawnych przeciwników. Phantonurr, Druzion, Bedlamite, Executioner, było ich naprawdę wielu. Z nimi cała armia bezimiennych, wykorzystanych duchów, które krążyły niegdyś po piekle, a aktualnie są pod pełną władzą Remusa, i to on steruje nimi w całości. -Legion A, idźcie na zachód, Legion B idźcie w kierunku wschodnim, Legion C na północ, a Legion D zmierzaj na Południe.- mówił Zephyr, a duchy rozstąpiły się w cztery strony świata. -Co zamierzasz zrobić?- spytał Burnous. -Biedny, niedouczony członek Mallordów. To właśnie tutaj jest serce tego kontynentu. Twój przodek był mi solą w oku. - i tu zbliża się do Burnousa. –Skończył tak, jak twój przyjaciel. Forn, czyż nie? Burnous zwiesił czoło. Wciąż ciężko mu było się pogodzić z utratą przyjaciela, a myśl o tym bardzo go denerwowała. Blitz ciskał wściekle piorunami. Bez skutku. Czego by nie użył, nie robiło to większego wrażenia na Zephyrze. Tak by się zdawało. Wukong podszedł do Burnousa i powiedział mu. -Teraz musimy pomóc ludziom w walce z upiorami. Nie damy rady go na razie pokonać, ale jego pachołków owszen. Musimy chronić Archio Island, bo tuż po tej wyspie, to samo czeka Makak. Burnous przystał na to, i próbował odlecieć. Coś jednak złapało go za nogę. Była to ręka Remusa De Rose, który ściągnął trzydziestolatka spowrotem na ziemię, i rzucił go o ścianę. -Gdzie tak ci śpieszno?- spytał wymierzając mu cios w brzuch. –Uciekasz przede mną? Tchórzysz przed śmiercią? Śmiesz się nazywać członkiem Klanu Mallord!? Przez ciało Zephyrluuma przechodziło jeszcze więcej żył. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale był bardzo zaniepokojony, i wiedział, że tylko przyjmując formę Wielkiego Węża (forma kolosa, w której swobodnie się porusza) może w pełni kontrolować moc kostura. Mimo to, nie mógł tego zrobić teraz, ponieważ zniszczyłby planetę, którą chce skolonziować. Do pomieszczenia go, potrzeba dużej przestrzeni. Tymczasem Blitz uśmiechnął się, i powiedział: -Miałem włączony komunikator w cybernetycznym oku. Zawiadomiłem mistrza Evila o tym, i rozpoczął krzyżowanie ci planów. Aktualnie Arsen został powołany jako Naczelnik Archiancji, i po namierzeniu twoich cienistych wojsk rozpoczynają anihilację ich. Zephyr skrzywił się, i po chwili roześmiał. -Nie da wam to wiele. Aby zniszczyć Pri’cheriańskie zjawy, potrzeba… -…Pri’cheriańskiej mocy. Twoje położenie w środku kontynentu uczyniło cię zasilaczem. Blitz dzięki genom Gerharda przejął sygnał twojej mocy, i wysyła ją naszym żołnierzom, którzy następnie umieszczają ją w broni palnej z identycznym lokalizatorem. Wszystko tak, jak to przewidziałem.- dokończył Raku. -Więc…to wszystko było z góry ukartowane?- spytał znieruchomiały Zephyrluum. -Cóż, po części. To była ewentualność, w przypadku nie zdobycia kostura. Szanse były małe, więc zabezpieczyliśmy nasze państwa przed twoją mocą. -Plan… cóż prawie idealny. Jeden szkopuł- jesteśmy tu zamknięci, i nie mamy możliwości wyjścia, a ja… ja mam moc kostura. -No to spróbuj jej użyć, skoro jesteś jej tak pewny.- skrytykował go Burnous. Wtem Zephyrluum spojrzał na siebie. Wszystkie pozostałości po kosturze zniknęły, a on zaczął opadać z sił. -Nie masz możliwości kontroli nowych mocy, gdyż całość jest zbierana przez naszych ludzi, a następnie wyprowadzana w powietrze. -A-ale to przecież nieskończona moc! Nie możecie jej odebrać!- krzyczał zrozpaczony, i wściekły Zephyrluum. Raku podszedł do konającego Zephyra i powiedział mu: -Nie pleć bredni, nic nie jest nieskończone. Zephyrluum opadł z sił na ziemię, i czołgając się podniósł swój smoczy łeb, i otworzywszy jedno oko powiedział ostatnim tchem: -Jeśli ja mam zginąć, to was też to czeka! Przysunął się do ściany, i jednocześnie śmiał się i dyszał. -Scorpio…Mosqwait…Muthell…Albinos…i ty Takagara wstańcie na me wezwanie, Strażnicy Cierpienia!- krzyknął, i jego ciało zaczęło się kruszyć, a z niego wypływała czarna ciecz. Gdy kruszył się, ciecz zaczęła się formować w pięć dziwnych postaci. W chwili skruszenia się całkowitego, pięć postaci przybrało swój prawdziwy kształt, a ze szczątek wyleciał ciemny dym, który uformował się w smoczą paszczę i rzekł: -Wykończcie ich, Strażnicy Cierpienia. -Tak stwórco.- odpowiedział przewodzący nimi Takagara. Był to dziwny gang. Jeden z nich przypominał skorpiona, inny zaś komara, trzeci zaś był Czarno-Biały. Następny był czysto-biały a ostatni, Takagara najbardziej przypominał człowieka. Miał długie, sięgające kolan włosy, i latały wokoło niego… jastrzębie. Przypisy Kategoria:ShinJake Kategoria:Seriale